Meus Contraho Duo
by Curiositykils
Summary: My second collection of Draco/Hermione oneshots. K to M rated as suitable and shown at the top of every chapter. Complete.
1. The Mudblood Games

**The Mudblood Games  
**

**5155 words**

**Rating: M  
**

* * *

The end of day alarm rang just as Hermione pushed her shovel into the rubble once more. Swaying upon hearing the noise, the shovel dropped from her hands and fell to the ground with a dull thud. Finally free, she lifted a palm and swiped the sweat from her forehead and upper lip as she straightened slowly, her cramped back complaining with pain after being hunched over for so many hours.

Taking in deep gulps of air, despite how muggy it was, she stood silently as she contemplated the work that she had carried out that day.

Her area looked cleaner, her pile smaller, but when she compared it to the previous days pile, she couldn't seem to see the difference she had achieved after her days work despite the bleeding cuts on her hands telling her how hard she'd strained under the fierce sun.

Suddenly feeling a wave of disgust, she quickly closed her eyes tightly and tried to blink away the present reality. Keeping her face and features serene, she blinked back the angry, frustrated tears and kept them at bay.

The sun continued to beat down on the back of her neck causing the beads of sweat at her nape to trickle uncomfortably down her spine. The scratchy robes she'd been forced to wear for the last three years abraded her already chafed and sensitive skin every time she moved.

A far away alarm rang and Hermione opened her eyes. She heard the distant pounding of feet and she swayed once more, her mind already longing for her allocated seven minutes in the lake. Absently she ran through the plan she had been formulating all day in her head.

The first five minutes would surely be spent rubbing away the grime that had stuck to her body over the last two days. With the sudden heat wave that had encroached on Scotland and the rest of the U.K, the dust particles that came with clearing the wreckage site that had previously been Hogwarts, seemed to have magnified in both number and size. Hermione hadn't been the only one trying to desperately stifle the chesty coughs for fear of the guards' wands turning on her. Her throat was completely hoarse as a result.

She would cool it in the lake. She didn't care if she swallowed some of the grime and Merlin only knew what else was lurking in the water, but she would swim further out into the middle of the lake where it would be reasonably clean and she would spend the remainder of her two allocated minutes in her dream world.

A world where she was a free witch and she was merely taking a dip to cool off…and Harry and Ron would be swimming right there beside her as they had done so in the past.

A loud blare startled Hermione back into the present. Her eyes popped open and she, like the others around her, hurried over to the lake as quickly as their sore feet could carry them. The wizards amongst them felt no shame as they discarded their robes and jumped into the cool lake to clean. Even some of the witches who'd given up caring about the lewd stares they received from the guards removed their robes instead of getting them wet.

Hermione jumped into the calling water fully clothed.

Pushing off with her feet, she wasted precious time until she was a dozen metres away from anyone else. Taking in a deep breath, she ducked her head beneath the surface and scrabbled at her skin. The blisters on her hands and feet burned but she ignored the pain as she swiped the dirt off her. Surfacing briefly to breathe, she ducked her head once more and shook and pulled at her hair, cleaning it as best she could.

Five minutes later, she could see her tanned skin once more and she felt somewhat clean for the first time in two days. Momentarily cursing the fact that _slaves_ were only now allowed to wash every other day instead of daily, she pushed the thoughts from her head when she realised that they were encroaching on her time in her dream world.

Shifting until she was on her back, she spread out her limbs and floated in the water. Her robes billowed out around her. Two more minutes of being clean. Two more minutes of being free. Two more minutes before she was dragged back into hell.

ooo

Her robes stuck to her body as she made her way back into the slave camp. She resisted the urge to pull them from her chest with her bound hands but moving even a little wouldn't just mean punishment for her, but for the entire line of witches and wizards that walked in a strict line behind her. She wouldn't do that to them.

As they entered the camp, other captured witches and wizards from the Light sat on the ground in front of their tents. Hermione ran her eyes over as many of her fallen comrades as she could. Some refused to meet her gaze for fear of being punished. Others simply couldn't out of embarrassment. There was a reason why she was always at the front of the line when walking in and out of camp. The Death Eaters were sending out a clear message. That their resistance had fallen. That there was no hope.

But there were still some who looked at Hermione with defiance in their eyes as she passed them. No matter how briefly the flashes lasted, it was one of only two things that kept her going day after day. Not everyone had lost faith, despite how bleak the situation seemed.

And so she stayed strong. She walked into the camp with her chin in the air and her head held high.

ooo

The shackles were removed and Hermione made her way over to her tent. She froze when she looked over at the empty one that stood opposite hers and her eyes immediately flew to the wizard who was kept in the tent adjacent to her. Michael Corner looked up briefly and nodded his head minutely and the air whooshed from Hermione's lungs as practically collapsed down on the earth in front of her tent.

She stared straight ahead and looked at the empty space where her closest friend should have sat. When the guard walked past her without sparing her and the others a glance, Hermione swallowed tightly and her fingers crept up to trace the twin burn marks on her skin. She'd been branded when she'd first been captured and brought here. Three years she'd survived this hell hole. At first, after two years of running after the Lost Battle of Hogwarts, she'd been oddly relieved when she'd been caught. For the first time in so long she didn't need to look over her shoulder anymore, she didn't need to sleep fitfully…she didn't need to be alone.

The burning poker whose end was shaped into the letters B and T had come first. The pain had been more unbearable than Hermione would have guessed. But it hadn't been over. There had been a second poker for her shaped in the letter M. Hermione was the only person in the camp who had both brands burned onto her right arm. It was the first approach they'd tried to use in breaking her.

It hadn't worked.

Hermione continued stroking over the puckered, forever darkened skin.

Blood Traitor. Mudblood.

She no longer cared how they marked her. All she cared about were her friends and her closest one was currently missing from her usual position.

And even though she knew where the witch had been taken, Hermione bit her lip and fretted.

ooo

It had been a rare stroke of luck when Hermione had discovered her tent was opposite a familiar face. They might not have been close in Hogwarts but they'd both been members of the DA and Hermione had never been so thankful to see the witch when she'd first been thrown onto the floor by her tent. Hermione had initially thought the guards would keep her separated from everyone else but they hadn't.

Speaking was forbidden and so the two rarely said anything to each other. When they did it was only a few words in hushed, hurried whispers in case they got caught. And then two weeks after Hermione had been brought to the slave camp, two guards had walked over to her friend one evening just before supper was "served", lifted her off her feet, bound her hands once more and led her away.

Hermione had been forced to bite her tongue to stop herself from crying out in fear of where they were taking her. She had been on the cusp of shouting out when she'd caught Michael's gaze. He'd given her a hard look accompanied by a stiff shake of his head and Hermione had immediately quietened. But her fear hadn't abated.

When the time had come for them to go to bed, her friend still hadn't returned. Hermione had spent the night in a state of terrified panic that she wouldn't see the witch again. And then hours later she'd heard the crunch of feet, a swipe of a knife cutting through rope and then a gruff order to get into the tent and go to sleep.

Hermione had listened to the retreating footsteps with strained ears and when she'd thought it was safe, she'd slowly unzipped the front of her tent enough for her to peek out. She'd breathed in a sigh of relief when she'd seen Padma's back. And then her gaze had taken in her friend's clean skin and her new robes.

Hermione had quickly zipped her tent back up and her puzzlement had turned into shameful burning jealously. It was only when the morning alarm had gone off and Padma had appeared for the morning meal that Hermione had seen the shadows in the Indian witch's eyes. For the first time, she'd wondered on just what the bath and the new robes must have cost the other witch. She didn't feel jealous anymore.

It was a few days later that Hermione had learnt her pretty friend had been privately auctioned off to the highest bidder when she'd been captured. Hermione had never been so thankful for the M burnt onto her arm. No-one wanted a Mudblood to play with when they got bored.

ooo

Hermione awoke with a jolt. For a moment she kept her body still as her mind puzzled over the reason behind the nagging feeling in her stomach. And then she realised what it was. Today was the first time she'd woken up of her own accord. What in Merlin's name was time?

As she sat up from her thin pallet, she become conscious of the movements outside her tent. Unzipping it, she shuffled out, her eyes immediately going over to Padma. Her gaze flew over the witch but as always, she seemed fine… outwardly at least.

Flicking her eyes to her side when she heard another zip detaching, she covertly watched Michael emerge and the worried look he sent Padma's way before he too, bent his head and kept his eyes on the floor as they were instructed to.

Whenever Hermione thought it safe, she glanced up at Padma from behind her long hair. After the seventh look, she caught the witch's gaze and immediately mouthed "Okay?". Padma nodded shakily and they both looked back down. Hermione felt relief unfurl in her empty belly.

ooo

Something was different. Something was going on. There was a suffocating tension in the air and the increasing unease at the sudden change in routine was beginning to ripple over every member of the camp.

What was going on?

A few minutes later the familiar sound of the guard's boots came thumping over and Hermione breathed out slowly. She heard the thuds near her and her breath froze when two feet came to a stop in front of her.

"Get up."

Hermione lifted her head numbly. Where they talking to her? The wizard's eyes burned into hers. She shared a quick look of confused panic with Padma as she stood shakily. The Indian witch had her head bent but was biting her lip ferociously.

Hermione's hands were quickly bound and a muscled, beefy hand came to grip her arm in a painful clutch that caused her bones to grind together.

"You too."

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched Padma slowly stand up, wary confusion in her eyes. And then Hermione heard other members of camp being brought to their feet. A ball of fear settled within her stomach as her gaze flew unchecked from one familiar face to the next. This was no random selection.

She was pulled forward as the guard began walking, pulling her and Padma along behind him. The others followed as many eyes watched in relief at the fact they still remained on the floor.

A loud bang had Hermione's head jerking upwards as a bright green spark flew upwards into the sky before bursting open.

Oh dear Merlin. _No._

The familiar skull and snake appeared.

_It couldn't be?_

Her stomach lurched and for a second, Hermione feared she was going to be sick even though she had nothing in her stomach to cast up.

_Had it already been a year? Please no…_

She tried to catch Padma's eyes but the witch seemed unable to look away from the eerie Dark Mark that hovered above them. She plodded along behind the guard like an Inferi. Hermione struggled to think.

_Five Years ago today._

Her breaths grew shallower until they were coming out in quick bursts. Her heart started beating irregularly as realisation settled over her.

_The Mudblood Games. _

The _fifth_ Mudblood Games. Five years since the Light had lost.

And suddenly the reason behind the people selected became clear. What little resistance that remained in the camp was about to be wiped out. Hermione finally caught Padma's gaze and she watched the same realisation settle in her friend's eyes.

One of them was going to be hunted and killed tonight.

ooo

The auction had begun. One by one Hermione watched secretly and heard her friends being fought over on who would have the right to chase and slay them tonight.

Voldemort was rewarding his most faithful followers if the select group of Death Eaters present was of any indication. Not that any faces could be made out from behind the white masks but the way in which they held themselves, whether they were standing or lounging in their chairs, and the cowed fearful looks of the lowly servants serving them wine and cheese made it clear that these were the wizards and witches in Voldemort's inner circle.

That and the fact that they were jeering out outrageous amounts of money as they shouted out their bids for a chance to play in tonight's Game. Hermione shivered as Seamus was sold to a female Death Eater for 6,000 Galleons. He was led away into another room and Hermione swallowed the knot of tears in her throat as she realised she wouldn't hear another one of his jokes or his thick Irish accent again.

Padma was jerked forward a step until she was stood on the viewing platform. A few wizards chuckled deep in their throats and Hermione was proud that her friend ignored them and stared dead ahead with her jaw clenched.

"500."

Another wizard scoffed, evidently thinking the amount a measly sum. "1000."

"Two."

The numbers crept higher and higher until a calm voice spoke out over the others.

"10,000 Galleons."

Padma trembled before Hermione turned away from her to look blankly for the wizard that had spoken. There were a few indulgent chuckles but many more annoyed taunts.

"Oh come on Zabini. You've had her for four years. Let someone else have a turn."

Hermione's head reeled. She had never asked Padma for the name of the wizard who had bought her and Padma had never offered the information. Hermione felt strange knowing that it was actually someone she knew from Hogwarts and not an obscure Death Eater. A disgusted chill crept up her spine as she listened to the men fight over her friend.

"I'm not done with her yet." Zabini retorted.

The other wizard grumbled.

"Either bid higher or shut the fuck up."

Hermione zeroed in on the new voice. The masked face turned until it faced her.

"…Some of us have yet to bid on our prey and you bastards are dragging this out for the rest of us."

This time it was Hermione's turn to tremble. _Dear Merlin._

She listened to the wizard let out an indignant scoff at the implied message in Malfoy's statement.

"10,050 Galleons." he said in an offended tone.

A tear tracked down Padma's face and Hermione wished she could do something to offer the witch some comfort. She had a feeling she would be in need of some herself soon.

"11,000." Zabini countered easily.

The other wizard swore crudely but backed down and Padma slumped on the platform, her shoulders hunching forward and her arms coming to wrap around her stomach. As she began to be led away, her head twisted back until her gaze sought Hermione's but before Hermione had a chance to read every emotion on Padma's face, she was pulled away into the room Seamus had entered a few minutes previously.

Hermione was left alone.

ooo

She listened to her own auction with a sense of detachment. She knew whose prey she was going to end up being and she had no plans to listen to them shout out ridiculous amounts of money in order to "own" her.

It was only the gavel banging down loudly beside her and the "auctioneer's" voice shouting out the final offer of 20,000 Galleons that brought her crashing back into the present.

She tripped and stumbled as she was pulled down from the platform and she willingly followed the guard as he tugged her away from the room full of Death Eaters.

She was ready to die. She had come to the conclusion forty-five seconds ago… But that didn't mean she was going down without a fight.

ooo

Cruel. That's what they were. Those bastards were utterly cruel. When Hermione found herself being led away in the direction Padma had, she had briefly felt a flare of hope that they were going to held in the same room until dusk tonight.

But the room she was pushed into was unoccupied. Hermione had been struck dumb at the table laden with food before her eyes had fixated on the steaming bath in the corner. The door had been locked behind her and initially she'd been hesitant to move in case this was a trick orchestrated by Malfoy.

If she ate the food, if she took the bath, would she be punished?

She'd stood still for a full five minutes before she'd taken the first step towards the food. When no hex from a wand struck her down, she had all but run to the table and stuffed her mouth with the offerings. Her stomach cramping at the sudden fullness it was experiencing after five years did nothing to halt her actions. She hadn't been able to stop herself from eating.

It was only when she'd felt herself becoming sick that she'd stopped and moved over to the bath. As always, she'd stepped in fully clothed and her skin had tingled as it felt warm water for the first time in months.

Eyeing the small bottles of soap and shampoo, she'd dragged them towards her and scrubbed herself spotless. Almost giddy at the feel of the scented bubbles running through her fingers, she'd sniffed at her hair and laughed out loud at the flowery smell emitting from it.

She was clean!

Eventually she'd been forced to step out of the bath. The water had cooled and the worries racing through her mind on why the Death Eaters would allow their "prey" to eat and clean themselves had gotten too much to take. She had only just changed into the clean black robes that had magically appeared when she'd heard the door unlocking.

The guard had looked over her once before he'd grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her down the corridor.

And here they were.

Hermione had gotten her wish to be put in the same room as her friends but she hadn't expected their respective "owners" to be present and she most definitely had not been expecting to see a large number of wands in a pile on the floor.

After being thrust into the room, Hermione kept her eyes firmly on her feet even as the fine hairs on her nape prickled at the fact that someone's eyes were on her from behind the safety of their white mask.

Padma was brought into the room a minute later and she shuffled forward until her arms brushed against Hermione's. Hermione brushed back.

"You were brought here to choose your weapons for tonight." A cold voice spoke out.

Hermione trembled before she realised that the voice was speaking to _them_ and not the Death Eaters. She wasn't the only one to look up and not stifle their gasp of surprise at the fact they were actually being given a chance to defend themselves.

Her eyes darted back to the pile of wands on the floor, her hand already itching to wield magic once more.

There was a loud echo as the man who had spoken threw a knife on top of the pile. Hermione immediately dismissed it. _A knife?_ Why in Merlin's name would someone pick that over a wand?

"You will step forward and pick your choice one at a time."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anthony step forward and pick up a wand. He was quickly followed by Katie. It didn't take very long for the remaining persons in the queue to realise why the knife had been added to the pile.

It wasn't there for variety. Out of the four people remaining to pick up a wand, there were only three still lying on the floor.

Ernie reluctantly clasped one and held it tightly against his chest. Two wands remaining.

Seamus shuffled his feet, refusing to make a decision. He was hit across the back of his knees causing him to tumble to the floor. His hand slowly crept out and he pulled a wand towards him. As he stood he refused to make eye contact with her or Padma. One wand remaining.

And it was Hermione's turn to choose.

She found herself unable to move, her eyes staring dazedly at the wand and the knife as tears began to cloud her vision. She heard the guard move towards her, felt the stir in the air as he moved his arm back in order to cane her behind the knees as he had Seamus and she tensed, waiting for the pain to hit her.

"Halt." came a commanding voice.

Hermione looked up, shocked at the order. That was until she heard the explanation.

"I paid 20,000 Galleons for her. No-one touches her but me."

The guard grunted but said nothing.

The white mask turned to face her. "Pick up the wand, Granger."

Hermione's breathing quickened. She couldn't. _She couldn't._ Except the worst thing was the realisation that she could. How simple would it be to fall to her knees and drag the wand towards her? To ensure her safety in tonight's Game? It was all so easy. But if she picked the wand- _dear Merlin, no!_

Padma's hand slipped over her left palm. Fingers threaded and squeezed lightly. Hermione sucked in a shuddering breath as her friend, the one person whose presence had silently kept her sane over the last three years, non-verbally forgave her for the decision she was about to make.

Hermione fell to her knees; her finger's slipping out of Padma's grasp. Tears burned her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

Her right hand stole forward…and she gripped the handle of the weapon. She stood quickly before she could change her mind. She barely heard the many gasps or Padma's cries as she bent to pick up what she had been left with.

Hermione simply felt a serene calm spread over her body as she rested the knife against the side of her leg.

ooo

The Death Eaters had filed out silently. The slaves had been kept in the room, separated in various positions against the walls, invisible charms stopping them from touching or speaking to each other.

Hermione looked at Padma.

Padma looked at Hermione.

_"I love you." _One witch mouthed to the other.

_"I love you too."_ The friend mouthed back.

One of them was going to die tonight.

ooo

Dusk came quickly and there was a feral quality stinking the air.

The participants of the Game were led out to the Forbidden Forest. Rules were explained. The Game was simple. They ran. The Death Eaters chased. If they were caught by those who had bought them, they died…eventually. The prey would be given a fifteen minute head start. Hermione wasn't fooled- it was purely an illusion of escape.

She drowned out the voice speaking. Hermione only had one rule- to kill as many Death Eaters as she possibly could before she was taken down herself.

She looked back down at the knife in her hands. It was heavy and she grew worried.

_How did one go about stabbing another person with the intent of hurting them? She had a feeling it would be much harder than saying "Stupefy."  
_

ooo

Hermione had stabbed someone.

She could feel the warm stickiness running down her fingers. The act had been surprisingly straightforward.

When she'd stumbled across the wizard straddling Katie on the forest floor, it had been so easy to creep up behind the man and pierce his flesh with the blade.

After the deed had been done, Hermione had backed away as she'd stared in fascination at the blood coating the silver metal. It had dripped down onto her fingers and she'd wiped it away hastily on her robes.

She'd left Katie lying on the grassy floor as the girl had curled into a ball.

Hermione had to find Padma.

ooo

"Stay here!"

"No- please!"

"Stay!"

"Hermione- Need to find her-"

"It's over-"

"NO! Please! She can't die for me!"

"She won't!"

"Yes she will! Please I need her. I need her!"

"You have me!"

"Please." The prey fell to her knees in front of her predator.

"You know the rules." The wizard spoke in a detached voice as he ignored the sobbing witch at his feet.

"Only one survives… We need to win."

"No!"

_"Only one survives." _

And this Death Eater was going to make sure that it was _his _witch still breathing when the Game ended.

ooo

Hermione ran through the forest. Her legs were burning. Her chest was burning. Her eyes were burning.

She'd stabbed someone else. A woman this time. Seamus had wanted to thank her. Hermione had simply carried on running.

And then she heard the loud sobs. Immediately she turned in that direction and whipped through the darkness.

"Granger!"

Hermione gasped as her name was called out. She made the mistake of turning her head and catching sight of Malfoy.

He wasn't close. But he was running like a madman with his wand trailing in the air beside him as he jumped expertly over the forest floor.

Hermione's foot caught on a branch and she fell hard against an unyielding tree trunk. She got up and continued running in the direction of the sobs.

Malfoy was getting closer to her.

_Find Padma. Find Padma. _

ooo

Hermione forced herself to stop as she finally found her friend. Breathing in painful gasps of air, she took in the sight before her. Padma was kneeling on the ground, her hands clasped around Zabini's knees as she cried.

And Zabini stood stiff over her, his wand held tightly in his fist.

From behind her she heard Malfoy's thundering footsteps bringing him ever closer to her.

And Hermione saw red. Uncaring of the fact that she might make a noise and alert Zabini to her presence, she lifted her knife and ran towards him, ready to plunge the sharp edge into his back.

As she neared him she heard Padma's desperate pleas but Zabini continued to ignore her. Anger burst in Hermione's chest and she let out a hoarse cry.

She watched Padma reel back, her eyes widen in shock as she caught sight of Hermione and just as Hermione was a wand's length away from Zabini, Padma cried out.

"No!"

"Granger! Stop!" Malfoy shouted out.

_She couldn't. She couldn't. _

Padma pulled herself up and pushed Zabini out of the way.

And Hermione's knife sunk into her friend's chest.

ooo

Time went by so slowly after that. Hermione let go of the knife as if it had burned her and she fell to the floor at the same time Padma did. The knife was still in her friend's chest and her dark eyes were glazing over.

Hermione let out a horrified howl but it was drowned out by Zabini's deafening roar. The wizard caught her friend in his arms, his fingers stroking her cheek once before Padma's body slumped back limply.

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away.

_No. No! What had just happened? What had she done?_

_Oh dear Merlin! No!_

She heard Malfoy's yells but his voice seemed so far away as he shouted. Hermione couldn't move. She couldn't look anywhere else but at her friend.

She didn't care anymore. There was nothing left to live for.

She was ready to die.

"Zabini…No! Granger- Move! Stop!"

A hex hit Hermione's chest and she was thrown onto her back at the force of it. Her skull cracked on a rock and a searing pain spread across her upper body. Her neck twisted excruciatingly to the side.

Hermione's eyes fixed on Padma's face even as they started closing and darkness overtook her. On the brink of the abyss the strangest thought filtered into her head.

_What had made her think that out of her and Padma, one of them would actually survive?_

They were only two pawns in a game which involved ten.

And they'd both just been eradicated from the chessboard.

ooo

A few hours later an alarm rang through the Forest.

The game was over.

There were no survivors for tonight's fifth annual Mudblood Games hadn't been a simple contest. It had been a sport. A hunt.

And as the two predators watched over their killed prey they realised something.

There were no winners tonight. There were never going to be any.

* * *

_Author's Note: Welcome to Meus Contraho Duo. I hope those of you who enjoyed Meus Contraho will like reading the oneshots in this collection. I'm not sure how many updates there will be this time round or how quickly they'll be coming your way so I thought I should warn you. The name for the oneshot obviously comes from the Hunger Games but I've put off reading the books or watching the film because I didn't want to take any ideas from it. As always, please feel free to email me or send me a PM with any questions or ideas you have. For those in the UK, I hope you enjoy the four day bank holiday weekend for the Jubilee celebrations regardless of if you support the monarchy or not (It's a free day off work- Yay!). Until next time, Curiositykils.  
_


	2. Sleepless in Wiltshire

**Sleepless in Wiltshire  
**

**781 words**

**Rating: T  
**

* * *

"Hermione."

"Mhmm."

"Are you awake?"

"You just kicked me Draco. Of course I'm awake."

"Would you believe me if I said that was an accident?"

"No."

"Oh."

"…"

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Are you awake?"

"_Draco!_"

"What?"

"…What do you want?"

"I can't sleep."

"So you woke me up?"

"Accidentally. I _accidentally_ woke you up."

"Why don't I believe a word that comes out of your mouth?"

"I really have no idea. You should trust your husband you know. I would never dream of kicking you and harming you."

"I'm going to harm you if you don't shut up."

"…"

"No…don't go back to sleep! Open your eyes!"

"Draco! For Merlin's sake, it's 3:37 in the morning! Go to sleep!"

"I thought we already established that I can't get to sleep!"

"What do you expect me to do about that?"

"Well I had some ideas…"

"Draco Malfoy if you do not get your hand off my breast, Draco Junior is going to get kneed."

"So violent you are…its quite hot."

"Draco!"

"Her-mion-eee."

"For Merlin's sake. I have a presentation in the morning. I have to sleep!"

"But-"

"No buts. Do the job yourself."

"Now why would I do that when I have my lovely warm wife sleeping right next to me?"

"Your hand is closer."

"My hand is colder."

"Your hand won't squeeze Draco Junior until he's black and blue!"

"My wife wouldn't dare of harming Draco Junior"

"Think again. Now shush- your wife is going to sleep."

"…"

"Dra-co! Stop- you're tickling my neck."

"I'm kissing your neck dear. I had thought you would have known the difference by now."

"I'm asleep."

"You're awake."

"You're talking!"

"You're replying."

"You're so annoying."

"I love you too."

"…"

"Hermione…Hermione…HERMIONE!"

"Draco Malfoy I swear to Merlin if you poke me-"

"Honestly woman, if it weren't for all your jibber jabbering we would have been done by now and I would have been sleeping peacefully."

"I _was_ sleeping peacefully until you decided to wake me!"

"Well since you're awake now, I happen to know a way in which we can both go back to sleep."

"Oh my Merlin, you are such a child sometimes!"

"And you're a prude."

"I most certainly am not a prude!"

"Care to prove it?"

"Draco, for Merlin's sake!"

"I'll take that as a no then."

"You do that."

"…"

"Hermione…are you still awake? I still can't sleep you know."

"I had established that from all your flopping about and your incessant talking."

"So what's your presentation tomorrow about then?"

"Draco! Please- be quiet!"

"I was only asking a question! It's a sad state of affairs when a husband can't even take an interest in his wife's work without getting his ear chewed off."

"I don't have a problem with you taking an interest in my work, as long as you don't do it at quarter to four in the morning."

"Maybe I should take a wander around the house."

"Draco Malfoy, don't you dare go and wake up our son!"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were! I know you. You'll go into his room and make noises until he eventually wakes up just so you can play with him. And then it'll be me who'll have to get him back down again!"

"Well you do have a knack for getting him to go to sleep…Shame it doesn't extend to your son's father."

"Oh my Merlin. Here!"

"What?"

"Have your way with me."

"…You do realise your eyes are still closed."

"I'm planning on going back to sleep. You do what you want and then go back to bed yourself!"

"…"

"It's no fun when you aren't kissing me back…Kiss me back!"

"…"

"Hermione…Hermione, are you awake? HERMIONE! Ow woman, that hurt!"

"Good!"

"You pillowed me in the eye! You could have blinded me!"

"It's a shame I didn't smother you with it!"

"Where are you going?"

"To the spare bedroom."

"Why?"

"…"

"Wait for me woman- I'm naked here!"

"Don't even think about it."

"But-"

"No buts. I am going to the spare bedroom where I plan on sleeping peacefully until I have to get up for work. You will remain here, understand?"

"Maybe-"

"No maybe!"

The door to the bedroom closed with a no-nonsense click. Draco Malfoy stared at the ceiling. Maybe he would go and visit his daughter- after all; his wife hadn't said anything about his daughter being off limits. Kicking off the covers and magicking on his clothes, he ambled out of the door.

"I swear to Merlin I can't leave you alone for one second! Get in here now!"

"Coming dear." And with a smile on his face, Draco Malfoy followed his wife into the spare bedroom.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'd like to dedicate the chapter to Medea's Revenge, The Chaminator and LoveToRead80 who were the first readers to add the story to their alert list, favourite it and review it respectively so Thank You! Until next time, Curiositykils._


	3. Stuck in an Elevator

**Stuck in an Elevator **

**7427 words**

**Rating: K+ **

* * *

Hermione Granger watched as the large hand of the clock struck twelve and the small hand fully slid onto the six position. Sighing, she climbed off her stool behind the counter and turned towards the till so she could gather the day's takings.

It hadn't been too busy today…but it hadn't been one of those slow days where she sat on her stool and watched the world pass her by as she willed someone to enter her bookshop. Those days the ringing silence caused to her unwillingly reflect on her life and caused her to depress into a funk so deep she wondered on what the point of it all was.

Why had she bothered to stay in England after everything that had happened? It wasn't as if anyone would miss her very much. And maybe moving to Australia and being closer to her parents would help mend the rift that she had unwittingly driven between them?

Hermione sighed again as her mind went through the useless musings she had thought of so many times before. Moving over to the hidden safe, she waved her wand and watched it slide open in order for her to gather the rest of the week's taking. The weekly trip to Gringotts every Friday night was something that she actually looked forward to.

It made her feel proud to know that she, and only she, had made her small business into a success. Yes it may not have been the most profit making business in England but she didn't care about that. All she cared about was that she was able to live comfortably and not have to rely on anyone else in order to make her way through the world.

Switching off the lights in the back storeroom, she walked back to the store front and hesitiated. It was six 'o' clock on a Friday night and whilst every other person in London had probably been counting down the hours until they got to start their weekend, Hermione was now dreading stepping out of her store in order to pull down the shutters and safely lock up.

All because of one person who she knew would be leaning against the doorway on the opposite side of the street with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at her silently.

If she had known that Draco Malfoy was the owner of the large ominous building that sat opposite her small bookshop, she wasn't sure if she would have agreed to buy her shop on this street that she was now forced to share with him. But the fact was, that she hadn't known he had been the owner of the large black building that seemed so out of place on the other-wise normal inner city London street.

Merlin she hadn't even known it was a club, supposedly one of the best clubs in the Wizarding World, until she had signed over the papers and she was standing on her newly owned doorstep, keys in hand.

She had been too busy trying to stop herself from drowning in grief and pity by working all hours of the day to make sure the opening of her shop would be a success, that it had been a whole two weeks after she'd opened her doors to the public for the first time that she'd caught sight of him.

Even that first time he had been leaning on the doorstep, expensive black robes probably grating against the brickwork that held his weight, with his arms crossed over his now surprisingly broad chest. Even from the distance of the road, she had been able to make out his features clearly…and the way his eyes had narrowed as she'd caught sight of him.

Hermione had been struck still in shock over seeing him here, on the fringes where Wizarding London met Muggle London. Two seconds later she had quickly swivelled her head around, locked her shop and scurried down the street away from his pressing grey gaze.

Unfortunately for her, it seemed Malfoy hadn't looked to his fill. And so every night when she locked up her shop, she was forced to feel his stare prickling the short hairs on the nape of her neck all the way down the street until she turned a corner and was finally out of his view.

She had only ever spoken two words to him. He had spoken several more to her and the one exchange they'd ever had seemed to be burned into her memory.

Their short and unexpected conversation had occurred four months after she had opened her store. Business had been slowly picking up and things had been going as well as they could have in her life. When she'd stepped out of her store that night, Malfoy had already taken up his usual post and as usual, Hermione had ignored him as best as she could.

Only she didn't have much choice when she'd turned around only to nearly crash into his chest. She had gasped in a quick breath as she'd looked up to see his face. When she'd taken in a shallow inhalation, her lungs had filled with the smell of his cologne mingled with the faint scent of tobacco. The smell had seared her lungs and she had quickly stepped back before her body could betray the tenuous hold she had on it and take in a great big sniff of the enticing scent.

Long asleep areas of her body that she had long since forgotten about seemed to awaken and ping to attention in his presence.

And then he had spoken. "Hello Granger."

Hermione had managed to choke out a mumbled reply back.

And then Malfoy had gone in for the kill. "How about you join me for a drink tonight? We can catch up."

The outlandishness of his words had caused her inner defensiveness to rise. She had let out a high pitched giggle which had morphed into a scoff before she'd narrowed her eyes at him. Her answer had been a curt, strong "No" before she'd turned her back to him and walked stiffly down the street.

As usual, his stare had burned her until she could turn the corner and escape from it. Usually her walks home made her feel peaceful but that night, her body and stomach had churned with anger, embarrassment and resentment and she'd all but stomped home, tears blurring her eyes.

Who did he think she was? They weren't in Hogwarts anymore. They were grown adults. How dare he try to taunt her by asking her out? She knew very well that he was fully aware on what had happened six months previous so what other reason did he have to ask her out than to poke fun at her.

She wasn't blind enough to not admit to herself that Malfoy was a very handsome wizard, much more handsomer than her ex-husband but the fact that he knew it and had used it to make her feel wretched made her chest hurt in pain.

It was only the next evening when she was preparing to close her shop, half an hour earlier than usual so she could avoid seeing Malfoy, that the possibility that he hadn't been playing with her entered her head.

Her hopes of not seeing him that evening had been dashed the moment she neared the front door. Through the pane of tinted blurred glass, she could make out his familiar outline in his usual position. How he had known that she'd been planning to leave early was something Hermione couldn't figure out but she couldn't very well retreat back into the store since she'd turned out all the lights. So she had gathered her courage and pulled open the door.

She had kept her gaze firmly locked on her feet as she'd fumbled with the keys. When she'd heard the loud click, she'd pushed the keys into her pocket and turned around. Her eyes had flicked upwards of their own accord and she had caught Malfoy's gaze for a millisecond before she'd hurriedly looked away in embarrassment and walked down the road. That was when she'd had the errant thought on the intention behind Malfoy's suggestion.

Twenty seconds later she had dismissed it. When she had opened her store, she had made a vow to herself that she would focus on her business and that was all. That and Crookshanks were the only things left in her life after her reality had been shattered and she wasn't about to put herself in that position of vulnerability again.

She wouldn't be enough for anyone. And that was just the way it was. Instead of becoming overcome with self-pity, something which she had been an edge away from doing, she had made a decision to re-start her life, making it so that she only needed one person to make herself happy. Herself.

And there was no way she was going to allow Draco Malfoy of all people to ruin that for her. Which was why she wasn't going to hesitate anymore. With steel in her spine and her head tilted upwards, Hermione did something that she had never done before. She walked out of her store, met Malfoy's gaze with a hard dismissing one of hers, coolly pulled the shutters in place and walked down the street in an unhurried stroll as if she didn't have a care in the world.

It was all an act…one that Malfoy may have or may not have seen through…but it was what Hermione needed to do. After all, everyone put on an act in her life, so why shouldn't she join in?

This time when she turned the corner, she didn't feel relieved to be out of Malfoy's sight, she felt gratified.

Screw Draco Malfoy and screw his games. They had no place in her life. She wouldn't let them. With a content smile on her face, Hermione headed in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

ooo

The crowds in Diagon Alley had been busier than Hermione had ever seen them in the last few years. The opening of George's new joke store had caused patrons to come out in full force and Hermione had been forced to duck and weave more than once in order to avoid being seen by a member of the Weasley family or even Harry.

The entire situation meant the simple stroll to Gringotts turned into an obstacle course of epic proportions and by the time she finally entered the safety of the bank's doors, she was feeling both harried and tired. Quickly making her way over to the goblin who handled her weekly deposits, she frowned at the unexpected queue she found.

Bracing herself for a long wait, Hermione's shoulders slumped as she let go of the stress and pressure she'd carried over the last five minutes on her journey here and she told herself that it would all soon be over. In under an hour she would be back home, eating whatever dinner she had prepared for herself (something quick and easy due to how she was feeling) and she would lose herself in watching a movie as Crookshanks snuggled on her lap.

Smiling tiredly in anticipation, she shuffled forward as a patron of the bank finished their business and she went over what movies she had and what she would choose for tonight's showing.

Settling on the Black Narcissus, she once again looked forward to escaping reality in the subtle banter between Sister Clodagh and Mr Dean. More importantly, the bittersweet ending meant she would be able to tell herself that any tears she might shed were due to the movie and not the jolt of seeing her once upon a time family again after so long spent away from them.

ooo

Hermione walked into the lobby of her building when she saw the doors to the elevator were just beginning to close. Rushing over, she clutched the bag of groceries she had brought since she was already in Diagon Alley, closer to her chest.

"Oh, hold the door please!" she called out as she ran over.

The bag in her hand slipped precariously and she tilted her head down and adjusted her arms around the weight in order to keep it in her grasp until she could place it on the floor of the elevator and release her grip.

As she neared the lift, she caught a glimpse of a pale hand hook over the door and she mumbled out a thank you without looking at the man. As she gratefully bent over to let the bag slide over her legs and onto the floor, she breathed out thankfully.

"Floor?" came a voice from above her still bent head.

"Four please." She replied. "Thank you." She added once again.

The elevator doors in the Muggle building where she lived, closed shut with a ping and Hermione busied herself with rearranging the contents of her bag so she would be able to lift it more easily i.e. the ends of the spring onions she had bought for tonight's quick dinner of a stir fry wouldn't tickle her cheek and nose when she hefted the bag back up again.

Hermione was glad that she was already kneeling on the carpeted floor when she elevator lurched and suddenly went pitch black otherwise she would have surely fallen over ungracefully.

For a moment, Hermione stayed still before she stood, cursing under her breath as she did so.

"It's stopped working." She said out loud to herself.

The man in the lift spoke. "Apparently."

Hermione was glad there was such darkness so the blush on her cheeks from her obvious declaration wouldn't show. Fumbling over to the wall, she jabbed her finger into the faintly lit alarm button only to be met with loud static and not the comforting voice of the buildings security guard informing her that he would have her out of the confined space in a jiffy.

Not wanting to believe that there was no-one there, Hermione pressed the button a further three times.

"Looks like we're stuck for a while."

Hermione jumped when she heard the voice and quickly retreated into her corner, not fully believing that she had for a moment, forgotten that she wasn't alone.

"Oh yes. It looks that way." She said after a brief pause.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione reeled at the question. It had been so long since anyone had ever asked her if she was okay…

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm not claustrophobic." She joked nervously. "Um you?" she asked.

"No."

Hermione nodded her head before realising that he wouldn't be able to see her. "Good." She said out loud before the silence rang out. "I wonder why the emergency lights aren't working. I saw Jake changing the bulb a few days ago."

"The bulb?" the man said, his voice tilting at the end of the word bulb as if he was confused.

"Do you live in the building?" she asked.

"No. I'm just visiting a friend."

"Oh that's good. Hopefully when you don't turn up they'll raise the alarm." Hermione said, relieved.

"She wasn't expecting me. It was a surprise visit."

"Oh." Hermione said as she felt her spirits dampen.

"Maybe you should scream." The man pointed out.

Hermione's heart thumped at his odd words and she retreated from him until her back dug uncomfortably into the handrail. "Excuse me?" she said. Mentally, she told herself to calm down. She had her wand somewhere in her purse and she was sure she would be able to use it effectively and explain the consequences of using magic on a Muggle to the Ministry at a later date.

"Maybe if you scream, someone might hear you."

Hermione's chest continued thumping. "Oh, of course." She cleared her throat in preparation whilst her chest slowed in relief at the suggestion.

"Um, I'm going to scream now." She said, feeling the need to point it out in case the man wanted to cover his ears. Out of the darkness she heard no movements and shrugging minutely, she took in a deep breath.

"HELLO! HELP! WE'RE STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR…HELLO?!"

She paused when she heard no reply and realised how futile it was.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be rescued soon."

"Hopefully." Hermione whispered.

Neither of them spoke for a while though she heard a lot of shuffling noises coming from his direction. She felt a rush of air against her arm and realised the man had taken off his coat. She too, suddenly felt very warm. Following his edict, but in a much quieter way, she slid off her shoes and slipped her cardigan off her shoulders. That was all she could remove since she had chosen to wear a dress today.

Hermione was in the middle of dropping to the carpeted floor when the man spoke again.

"So what's your name?"

Hermione froze and stood back up, hesitating to divulge any information to this stranger in the darkness. She briefly wondered if she should lie, after all, how would he know? But something in her forced her mouth open and the truth popped out.

"Hermione."

Her answer was met with an uncomfortable silence. "You?" she asked in a bid to break it as she slid to the floor.

"Dra-Drake."

"Drake?" Hermione questioned at the hesitation, something in her gut warning her to be cautious. But the whole idea going through her head was utterly absurd.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione."

"Nice to meet you too." She replied quietly.

"…Where are you?" Drake questioned.

Hermione frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Where are you? Your voice sounded far away."

"Oh. I'm sitting on the floor."

Instead of answering, she felt him drop to the floor as he settled next to her. Hermione wasn't sure if Drake knew just how close he had settled against her, his body heat was scorching her bare arm and she quickly shifted away from him.

"So what do you do?" he questioned.

"I run a bookstore…You?"

"…I run a club."

Hermione's gut instincts went haywire. "A club? What kind of club?" she demanded.

Drake chuckled. "What other kind of club is there?"

Hermione kept quiet about the book club that she oversaw in her store every Tuesday. Still unsure about "Drake" she shifted even further away.

"Are you a wizard?" she blurted out.

There was a moment of electric silence before Drake snorted. "Excuse me? Did you just ask me if I was a wizard?"

Hermione felt the burn of embarrassment tingle her cheeks once more. "Sorry…It's been a long day. I'm not thinking straight." She said.

"…If you were asking me if I believe in magic I would answer yes. Do you?"

"No." Hermione answered, hoping her answer would put an end to the dangerous conversation. Her curt answer raised the tension in the lift, causing her to wriggle against the steadily rising heat crawling up her back.

As if reading her mind, Drake spoke. "It's hot in here."

"Hmmm." Hermione replied.

Drake chuckled. "You're antsy around me."

Hermione's head flew to the side to where she imagined his head to be. She was about to let out her defensive reply when Drake continued. "Don't worry. I'm not going to attack you or anything."

Hermione swallowed at his words.

"We can just sit here in silence until someone comes to get us if you prefer. I just thought talking might help pass the time and take your mind off the situation."

Hermione melted, realising how ridiculous it was that she thought she was stuck in a lift with Malfoy. Merlin- so much for putting him out of her mind and moving on with her life. His daily staring had apparently unnerved her even more than she had first thought.

And Drake did have a slightly different voice. He sounded much friendlier that Draco had ever sounded.

"No, I'm sorry… I'd like to continue talking." She said.

"So talk. Tell me about yourself."

Now that the attention was fully on her, Hermione prickled, not wanting to talk about herself. "Why don't you talk about yourself?" she pointed out before realising how rude her tone was.

Thankfully, Drake laughed it off. "Okay, how about we start off with some simple questions. How old are you?"

Hermione settled at the non-threatening question. "Twenty-five. You?"

"Twenty-five."

Hermione felt a weird jolt at knowing they were the same age.

"Do you like your job? People usually only open up a bookstore if they love reading."

"I love reading."

"Where about is your shop? Maybe I've visited?"

Hermione had a feeling that if Drake had visited her shop she would remember it. It wasn't often than twenty-four year old Muggles entered through her door. Muggles yes. Twenty-four year old Muggle males, no.

"It's on Haversham Road." She told him briefly.

"Not far from here then. That's good." Drake added the last two words as if he was talking to himself and Hermione didn't comment on the odd statement.

"Where is your club?" she asked instead.

"In West London."

Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Why did you decide to open a club?"

"Why did you decide to open a bookstore?" Drake countered.

"Like I said. I enjoy reading…and I wanted to own my own business."

"Why?"

Hermione swallowed. "…I wanted to rely on myself. I wanted to know I could do it on my own."

"It?" Drake questioned softly.

Hermione's reply was just as soft. "Life, I suppose."

"Sounds lonely."

Hermione didn't reply.

"I understand what you mean about wanting to know you could rely on yourself though. I opened the club on my own because I had no choice although I imagine that you would have a family who would be happy to have helped you out if you'd asked."

The pang of hurt that hit Hermione's chest was so strong that it robbed her off her breath. When she was finally able to choke air into her lungs, she spoke. "You thought wrong."

"…Oh." Drake sounded more confused than he did sorry which didn't make sense and yet in the darkness, Hermione found herself willing to talk further.

"I-I'm not close to my family. I…did something a few years ago that I had no choice in doing but they didn't agree with my decision… Our relationship has changed since then. I still talk to them and visit them in Australia…but there's a distance there now…They look at me differently."

At her imparted barrage of information, there was silence once more in their lift…but strangely enough, it didn't feel as uncomfortable as it had before. Or maybe that was just on Hermione's side.

"Are you single?"

Drake's question had her snapping out of her daze. She shifted once more. "Yes. I was-"

Hermione caught herself before she revealed the entire truth. It was one thing answering Drake's question and it was another thing entirely to tell him every single iota of her life story. She would only answer questions he asked.

"You were?" he hedged.

"Nothing." Hermione said. "What about you? Are you single?"

"At the moment, yes. I hope things will be changing soon."

"Oh?" she asked politely.

"Yes, the friend I was visiting. She doesn't know it yet but I have her in my sights…"

Hermione found herself shivering at Drake's possessive words. Whoever he was going after would need to watch out. Hermione had a feeling that he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

"So how long have you been single?" he asked eventually.

"A while now." Hermione replied vaguely.

"Ah…" Drake said knowingly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Your last relationship was a serious one then…And I'm guessing from your answer that it didn't end well."

"…It didn't…but it was my fault."

"WHAT?!"

Hermione physically jumped as she startled away from Drake's unexpected yell. Her heart began thumping in panic. "What! What is it? Are you okay?" Her hands came out until she found Drake's arm and she unconsciously rubbed it up and down soothingly.

"I apologise." He said gruffly. "I was just surprised by what you said. Why did you say it was your fault?" he asked angrily.

Hermione shifted uneasily at his sudden temper. "Because it was."

She hesitated before lifting her hand off Drake's arm. He caught it in his hand before she could retreat fully. How he had done it in the dark she had no idea. Although her eyes had adjusted slightly, she could only make out a faint vague blur of Drake's body.

"Explain." Drake demanded.

Hermione's uneasiness grew. "It's very hot in here isn't it?" she commented as she tried to extract her hand from Drake's. After a brief scuffle which ended in Hermione giving up trying to play nice and piercing Drake's skin with her nails, she pulled her escaped hand to her face in order to fan herself.

She could feel the sweat on her back stick to her dress.

Drake didn't relent. "Why do you think your relationship breaking down was your fault?"

"Can we just talk about something else please?" Hermione said in a voice edging towards shrillness.

She saw and felt Drake move towards her and she could only gasp before his hands had caught both of hers again.

"No. Now explain."

"Because I was married!" she shouted out in anger. "And it's_ my_ fault we're divorced because my husband was so _disgusted_ with me that I turned him gay! There! I've said it. Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

Hermione stopped shouting when her throat closed up and her eyes clouded with tears. Her confession had her gaze blurring and her head spinning. And the only thing she could focus on was Drake's hand squeezing hers intermittently.

And then he shifted. She felt herself being pulled against him as his arms wrapped around her smaller body. Hermione had to force her teeth to grind together in order to stop herself from collapsing onto him and breaking down.

She knew she should back away. Accepting comfort from a stranger was unseemly but the fact that he _was_ a stranger…and that he didn't know the whole sordid story made her feel safe enough that she allowed herself to burrow her head into his chest for a short moment.

His cologne smelt familiar and she couldn't quite place it but she liked it. When she felt her body responding to his hold, she stiffened and backed away until she was no longer touching her chest to his.

"I'm sorry." She whispered hoarsely, ashamed at her actions.

"You have nothing to apologise for."

"Right."

"Your throat sounds hoarse." Drake commented.

Hermione wet her mouth with her dry tongue before she spoke again. "Hopefully we won't be in here much longer."

The brief silence was interrupted when Drake's stomach let out an animalistic like growl. Hermione's lips quirked upwards as Drake's arms fell from around her body and she couldn't help but let out a laugh. As humiliated as Drake might be feeling, she was glad that his need for food had broken the tension and lightened the mood.

Drake cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose you can tell that I hope we get rescued soon too."

Hermione smothered her continued giggles with one hand as she reached the other around her to see where her bag of groceries was. Most of the ingredients for her stir fry wouldn't be able to be eaten without being cooked but she had picked up a few oranges that would suffice.

Feeling the edge of the bag, she pulled it towards her. Digging in for the oranges, she pulled out the four she had bought.

"Here." She said as she dropped three oranges onto Drake's lap.

"Oh no, you don't have to." He tried to protest.

Hermione shut him down. "I'm beginning to get a little hungry too and you didn't think I was going to eat whilst you didn't, did you?"

She dug her finger into the puckered edge of the orange and peeled away the first piece of skin. The fresh citrusy smell filled the elevator and made her realise just how hungry she was. She peeled the rest of the orange eagerly, pulling a piece into her mouth and letting its juice soothe her throat.

From beside her, she heard Drake devour his oranges. Soon, two sighs of repletion rang through the elevator.

Hermione wasn't sure how much time had passed…possibly an hour…possibly half of that, but the next period of time passed by in the same manner as the first, minus the screaming. They kept the conversation light and Hermione learnt that like her, Drake was an only child, wasn't close with either of his parents (she had wanted to push and find out further but something had stopped her) and that both of their favourite colour was green.

Drake had gotten a strange sense of fascination and excitement when she'd admitted that, something which she didn't quite understand and so she'd ignored it.

He'd talked about the "friend" that he had been visiting, about how they hadn't always got along but how much he wanted her. Hermione would have been offended and perturbed about how Drake talked about her, as if he was going to take her regardless of what she wanted, but as the conversation progressed, she learnt how much Drake cared for this woman and how lucky she would be when Drake finally did take her.

Inevitably, the everyday questions died out and after explaining the positives of Crookshanks to a self-professed cat hater, she and Drake simply sat side by side. The air in the lift was getting unbearably hot but it only made Drake's cologne scented sweat that much more potent. Hermione found herself leaning further and further into him.

"You can sleep against my shoulder if you wish." Drake pointed out.

Hermione had been on the cusp of heavy drowsiness from the heat when he spoke and she immediately straightened her body. Drake shifted an arm around her shoulder and pulled her back down to where she had been previously falling. Her head hit his shirted shoulder and she stiffened at the impropriety when Drake squeezed once more, seemingly happy with the position.

The tension eased out of Hermione's body as she closed her eyes and relaxed into Drake's side. His arm was still around her and Hermione realised it was the first proper physical contact she'd had with another human being in so many months.

Unwanted thoughts of how isolated she had become since her divorce ran through her mind and she tried to push them away as much as she could, wanting to focus on this singular moment before the lift doors opened and reality barged back in.

"I'm not close to my parents…" Drake began speaking and Hermione' eyes popped awake. "because they're both in jail."

He spoke the words quietly and Hermione felt him tense, as if expecting her to reject his comfort now that she knew more about him. She said nothing but moved further into his side and after a moment, he continued speaking.

"They wanted me to follow in their footsteps…and I did for a while…but I realised that I couldn't."

He quietened down and when the silence spilled over, Hermione realised she wasn't going to speak further.

She didn't know whether it was the darkness or Drake's own confession, but Hermione felt the need to explain to him what had happened with her own parents. To return the trust he had given to her.

"Events were happening in my life…dangerous ones…I wanted my parents safe and so I forced them to move to Australia. I took away their mem- their choice."

"But you did it to protect them. They should have been grateful that you cared about them so much. There was no such bond like that in my family."

"I did do it to protect them but when it was safe for them to come back home, they were angry at the fact I hadn't given them a choice. They understood that I did it to protect them and they still love me…but they're angry and I don't…when I visited them they looked at me sometimes…it was as if they didn't know me anymore and they were waiting for me to do something else that would hurt them. They decided to stay in Australia instead of moving back home."

Hermione stopped as her voice broke. She cried silently and Drake said nothing other than making soothing noises. When her hiccups quietened, he spoke again.

"Tell me why you think you turned your husband gay."

Hermione burrowed her head further into his shoulder, wanting to escape from the admission she was about to make.

"He was my best friend throughout school. We went through so much together and I'd always liked him. We got married young…too young now that I think back. Things were good for the first couple of years. He's was training to become a professional sports player so he away quite a lot but he was husband…and my best friend. I thought our life was perfect. But then as his career took off, he spent more and more time away from home…and I grew resentful. When he was home, he wanted to spend time with his family which I didn't mind. I'd always been close to them but I wanted to spend time alone with him too…He stopped wanting me. I didn't understand it at the time, what had changed, but then a story broke in the paper. He was seen leaving a club with one of his team-mates…there were pictures of them kissing."

Hermione broke off as she went over that horrible day when she'd seen the pictures splayed across the front page of the Prophet. Her whole world had fallen from around her.

"What happened?"

"He told me that he hadn't meant to hurt me. That he was confused and he'd made a mistake." Hermione scoffed. "I was such an idiot. I thought that he meant that he had been drunk but he said he shouldn't have kissed someone else when he and I were still together."

"It wasn't your fault. Someone doesn't decide they're gay overnight. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd been thinking about for a long time, since he was a teenager even."

"But it was when he'd been married to me that he finally- I pushed him. I wasn't enough."

"You're beautiful sweetheart." Drake whispered against her hair.

Hermione smiled, appreciating the sentiment but realising how useless it was. "It's pitch black and you can't even see me."

"I know."

He said the words with such certainty that Hermione almost believed him for a moment.

"So that's it. You got divorced?"

Hermione nodded. "There wasn't much other choice. But oddly enough, it wasn't the fact that I was losing a husband that ended up hurting so much. With Ron away so much, I'd got used to not having him around. But he was my best friend. And I lost his family and my other best friend. Harry is married to Ron's sister."

"They blamed you?" Drake asked in an icy tone.

Hermione lifted her head and peered into the darkness. "Oh no. Ron's parents were upset that he had married me when he wasn't sure about his…feelings. But he was still their son. And when the story broke in the papers and with Ron's career taking off…they naturally stood by him. So did his sister and so did Harry. I know it sounds awful but it felt as if they were siding with him when he was the one who had lied to me…and cheated on me… and just because he was gay everything was okay."

"That doesn't make you an awful person." Drake told her. "You were right to think that. If he had been straight and cheated on you then the situation would have been very different."

Hermione felt a heavy compression lift off her chest. Finally. Finally she had found someone who understood her feelings without thinking her to be spiteful or vindictive or a whiny attention seeker. Suddenly she felt the need to unburden herself…to this one person who wouldn't judge her and find her to be lacking when compared to a World Wide famous Quidditch star.

"I was so angry throughout the whole divorce. Ron told me that I could take whatever I wanted and that made me even angrier. I know now that he felt guilty but at the time it felt as if he didn't care what he lost as long as he didn't have me as his wife anymore."

Drake shifted and lifted her so easily in order to rearrange her so that she was lying across his legs that it caused her to gasp. He merely huddled her further against his chest and Hermione gave in easily.

"I used the money to buy the bookshop." She told him.

"Do you still see him or his family?"

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe one day…I miss the Weasley's. I miss Harry. But it's still too fresh. It's only been a year."

They sat in silence for a while.

"You do believe me don't you? You're beautiful."

Drake's finger ran over the apple in her cheek before trailing down and rubbing over her lips. His touch caused Hermione to take in a deep breath and lift her head up until she was facing him. For the first time she wished she could see him. She wanted to know the colour of his skin and the colour of his eyes. She wanted to know the shape of his jaw and the slash of his eyebrows.

She wanted to remember everything because she had a feeling this one night would get her through a million more.

When she felt a warm puff of air against her lips, she held her breath and tilted her head so his lips touched hers. The kiss was soft and chaste and lasted only a few seconds before his head retreated slightly. But she knew Drake hadn't gone far and he was waiting for some sign from her.

And if she gave it then he would descend his head back down…

She was on the cusp of saying yes when the blinding light flickered on above them. Hermione's eyes immediately shut and began burning. Even with her eyes closed, the light shining behind her eyelids was too harsh after spending so long in stark darkness.

Feeling Drake's hand cupping the back of her head, she gave in to his movement as he directed her into the crook of his neck so she could close out the light. The elevator lurched back to a start and began its descent as Drake huddled his own head into her neck.

Hermione gathered her wits in the next few seconds, realising the position the two of them would be in when the doors opened and how it would look to anyone on the outside. Still with her eyes tightly screwed shut, she shifted off Drake's lap and ran her arms around blindly until she found her shoes. Slipping them on, she tried to open her eyes a hint only to have the burning sensation increase.

She climbed to her feet with her hand clamped firmly over her eyes. She heard Drake do the same.

All too soon, the lift stopped once again and the doors quickly opened. Immediately she heard voices asking if she and Drake were alright.

Hermione answered by nodding her head whilst Drake murmured vaguely. Feeling an unfamiliar hand on her arm, she was led away by a Muggle paramedic who questioned her on how she was feeling and whether she was feeling dehydrated.

Hermione forced her eyes open and though she couldn't see perfectly due to the tears, she was able to make out blurred figures. She tried to wipe the tears away but they kept on being replaced. From the other side of the lobby she heard what seemed like another paramedic shouting.

"Sir, really it'll only take a few moments. We need to make sure you're okay. You're dehydrated."

Her head snapped up. What? What was happening with Drake?

Despite her eyes protesting, she forced them open wider. And when her vision finally adjusted, she swept her eyes over the lobby only to realise that Drake was no longer in the lobby with them. It was empty other than the two paramedics, a mechanic with a tool belt around his waist, the doorman and the security guard.

He'd left?

She needed to clarify and turned towards the paramedic hovering next to her. Taking a sip of the water offered to her, she drank it quickly before speaking. "Drake…the man I was with…he's gone?"

The paramedic nodded her head. "We can't force treatment on those who don't want it and he definitely didn't want it."

Hermione frowned as she turned back to the door, fully expecting Drake…whoever he was…whatever he looked like…to walk back in.

But he didn't and Hermione was sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

ooo

Whilst most other workers slept at nine 'o'clock on a Saturday morning, Hermione was once again outside her bookstore getting ready to open it for the day. Pulling the shutters up, she unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Her gaze immediately landed on the basket that had been placed on the counter by her stool. Looking over the basket cautiously as she walked over to it, she waved her wand over the cloth covering it to reveal any hidden curses.

When there was nothing, she slipped the tip of her wand under the cloth and shifted it over.

A basket filled with oranges. Hope began to spear through her and she lifted the folded note sat on top of the oranges with trembling fingers.

_"I've seen you in the light. You're still beautiful to me. Draco."_

And then underneath was another line written in black ink.

_"Your Drake." _

Hermione gasped in a breath as she stared disbelievingly at the note and the oranges. All the evidence that it had been Draco in the lift and not Drake…as if they were two different people…was staring at her in the face but her mind was struggling to believe it.

Certain things slid into place. Their obviousness making her feel like a fool for not putting the pieces together. His age. The fact that he ran a club. His parents being in Azkaban. But the others…and the way he had treated her.

That wasn't Draco Malfoy…Was it?

She remembered what she had told him about Ron and his reaction to her anger. Absurdly, his reaction fit him. The fact that he would understand her anger seemed obvious.

Scrunching her hand around the note, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand once again. Taking in a deep breath and wetting her dry lips, she turned around.

Despite the early hour and the fact she had never seen Draco at this time; he had taken up his usual position on the opposite side of the street in front of his club.

It was as if there was a pull, an invisible rope tied around her stomach that was tugging and Draco held the end of it. Having no choice but to give in, she walked numbly back to her front door.

Hesitating once more before she opened it, she forced herself to follow through with the action. As the door opened, she watched Draco stand up straight and his hands shifted into his pockets nervously.

The two stared at each other silently for several long moments before Draco made the first move. He straightened his slightly hunched back, removed his hands from his pockets and bolstered himself as he began walking over to her.

And that was when Hermione made her decision of whether or not she was going to go ahead and do this. The first step was difficult, the second step less so and the third turned into a run.

She met Draco in the middle of the street and Hermione looked up at him, having no clue what to do or say.

"So Granger, are you finally agreeing to have that drink with me?"

Hermione laughed out loud, bubbles of pure happiness fizzing through her veins. She rose up on her toes.

"Yes please." She said.

And then she kissed him. And this time, the kiss wasn't so chaste.

It was beautiful.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this collection so far! This oneshot was for those who asked to read a more fluffy and sweet Draco. I hope you liked it! I'd like to direct your attention to the below link if I may._

_There are a group of people reporting M rated stories that contain any hint of a lemon resulting in these stories being deleted from this site without any prior notice being given to the author. This will and probably already has, led to many authors abandoning this site in order to upload their stories elsewhere. I have to say that if this continues to occur, I will probably be following them. I began uploading my stories on this fanfiction site from a previous one due to many reasons but the main being that what I wrote wasn't censored and I wasn't made to alter my updates to fit a strict set of rules that banned scenes of a sexual nature. _

_In my opinion, labelling a story as M i.e. Mature, means that the reader should assume that the content contains mature themes and they should make a personal decision if they wish to continue to read on or not. After all, is it not widely presumed across readers on this site that M stories may contain sexual scenes/violence/language etc.? The site is suggesting that these stories should be removed and authors should upload such stories onto other sites. However a much easier and inconvenient alternative would be for the site to simply introduce a MA rating along with an age filter._

_As most of you probably know, most of my stories are M rated and both of my Meus collections are M rated despite containing oneshots of a softer rating within them. I would hate to see them or Deceit deleted from the site and so am asking you to sign a petition whose link is below in order to stop this. _

_Thank you for reading and until next time, Curiositykils._

___www**.**ipetitions**.**com**(slash)**petition**(slash)**lemons-for-fanfiction**(slash)**?utm_medium=email&utm_source=system&utm_campaign=Send%2Bto%2BFriend_


	4. Meddling

**Meddling  
**

**4071 words**

**Rating: M  
**

* * *

"Granger."

Hermione looked up in surprise when she heard Malfoy's deep voice addressing her. The setting sun had turned his normally blond head a fiery orange colour and when he shifted slightly, the rays of light hit her hard in the eyes, causing her to narrow them immediately.

Standing from where she had been relaxing under the shade of an oak tree, she turned to face him. Tucking her Astronomy book under her arm, she folded both of them across her chest as she glared at him for interrupting her revision.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, spitting out his name, knowing there would be no good reason as to why he had sought her out.

Glancing around, she saw his usual shadow in the form of Goyle was conspicuously absent.

"We have a problem." Malfoy replied.

Hermione snorted as she bent down to pick up her schoolbag, readying herself to walk away. "You and I have had a problem for the last seven years Malfoy. I don't see why it would suddenly bother you now."

"I'm not talking about _you_ and me." Malfoy said in disgust, as if the thought of saying the words "you and me" in reference to himself and her in the same sentence was horrendous.

Hermione sighed audibly in annoyance. "Get your story straight Malfoy. You said _we_ have a problem. That usually refers to you and me."

"I need to tell you something." He began saying before he halted.

Hermione waited impatiently with a raised eyebrow. "I don't have all day Malfoy." She prompted rudely.

Malfoy glared at her. "Zabini and Patil have had a fight."

Hermione froze at the unexpected words before she stomped over until she was stood in front of Malfoy's face. "What?! What do you mean they've had a _fight_? I swear to Merlin that if your friend has hurt one strand of hair on Padma's head I will be going straight to McGonagall to have him expelled. How dare he curse another student?!"

Malfoy stepped back and gave her another hard look. "For Merlin's sake Granger, what are you harping on about? Why in Merlin's bollocks would McGonagall care about a paltry fight between her students?"

Hermione gritted her teeth together. "You just told me that Zabini cursed Padma!"

She silently added a "You idiot" at the end of the sentence.

"I _said_ that Zabini and Patil got into a fight. You're even more addled in the brain that I thought you were if you think he would cast a spell on her…well other that a contraception one of course." He added with a lascivious smile and a wink.

Confused and more than disgusted, Hermione reeled back. "What are you talking about Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked at her for a further moment in silence and Hermione got the impression that he thought she was acting obtuse on purpose. She wasn't. And when she lifted her eyebrow higher and sent him another glare, he burst out laughing.

"Merlin's balls! You really don't know do you?" He stopped talking to let out a few more irritant chuckles.

"Oh shut up Malfoy. Tell me what you know!" she demanded.

Malfoy got it together and after giving her a derisive shake of his head, which she tried her best to ignore, he spoke. "Zabini and Patil are together. Or at least they were."

Hermione refused to believe him.

This was just another one of his unhilarious jokes, she knew it. Only that didn't stop her from demanding once again, that he tell her what in Merlin's name was going on.

Malfoy responded in a purposefully slow voice as if she were eight instead of eighteen. "I'm saying Granger, that Zabini-and-Patil-have-been-seeing-each-other."

Hermione couldn't take it in. Her mind continued to not want to believe what Malfoy was telling her but at the same time it was picking up on the slight changes in Padma's behaviour over the last few months. Had her friend secretly been seeing the enigmatic Slytherin?

"Why didn't she tell me?" she whispered out to herself.

Malfoy heard her and snorted. "Well, you're obviously not as close as you think you are."

Hermione's teeth ground together so tightly, a sharp pain shot up her jaw. Bloody Malfoy. She looked back at him, a caustic retort on her tongue, ready to shoot out at a moment's notice.

She held it back…for now.

There were important things to figure out. Like just what Zabini had told Malfoy and if he had been bragging about Padma behind her back.

"What- and I suppose Zabini willingly told you about Padma did he?" she scoffed.

Malfoy scoffed back. "Of course he did Granger. We don't have any secrets between us."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow condescendingly. She spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Aw Malfoy…do you and Zabini have girly sleepovers every night and spill your secrets to each other?"

She laughed in his face despite the flashes of anger in his gaze. Once she'd started, she found herself unable to stop.

"I can just see it now. Midnight feasts and pillow fights. Don't worry Malfoy, I'll be sure to keep quiet about these deep and meaningful conversations you've been having with your best friend."

Waggling her eyebrows at the last two words, Malfoy snapped. Stepping into her personal space, he shot the Avada curse at her with his eyes. Momentarily disorientated at his sudden close presence-Merlin, he was _touching _her in some places, Hermione stepped back automatically.

In the next moment she had realised the defensive gesture for what it was, gritted her teeth and stepped back up to Malfoy's face.

"What exactly are you fucking implying, Granger?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm implying, Malfoy!"

Malfoy gave her a hateful look before he took in a deep breath and retreated a few steps away from her. Evidently he didn't think she was worth it but Hermione celebrated her mini victory with a bright smile.

"Fuck it. Zabini can sort out his own shit." He spat out before he turned on the spot and began walking away.

Hermione stared at him dumfounded. Okay so she had been a tad immature but she hadn't known Malfoy would throw his little tantrum and actually walk away from her. If Padma really had been seeing Zabini (Hermione shivered at the innate wrongness she felt about the idea), then as Padma's friend, Hermione wanted to help her.

Gritting her teeth at what she was about to do, Hermione swung her schoolbag up on her shoulder and stomped after Malfoy. Annoyingly, his bloody long legs meant her stomp had to change into a run if she had any chance of catching up to him.

"Malfoy for Merlin's sake, would you wait?!"

He didn't and Hermione carried on running after him, losing every bit of her dignity along the way. Thank Merlin there were only a few first years about celebrating the end of their examinations. Everyone else was either in the library or their common rooms, revising until their brains were fit to burst.

"Malfoy- WAIT!"

Surprisingly, he listened. Hermione huffed up to him.

"How long have they been seeing each other?" she asked impatiently.

"I don't have exact dates Granger. What does it matter anyway? The point is that they're not together anymore. I'm trying to revise for Transfiguration and it's bloody difficult with Zabini moping about the Slytherin dormitory as if his fucking heart has been cut out."

Hermione frowned at the picture Malfoy was painting. Had she noticed a difference in Padma's behaviour lately? Suffice to say, Hermione hadn't noticed anything. She'd been so busy concentrating on their up and coming exams that she had barely spent any time with Padma at all.

Since Harry and Ron had chosen not to return to Hogwarts for their "seventh" year and Ginny had selected to take her NEWTs instead of re-doing her entire seventh year, Hermione and Padma had naturally gravitated together. They had sat together on the train ride to Hogwarts and since they were taking the same classes needed for Healer school, they spent a lot of time together.

Enough time, Hermione thought, that she would have imagined Padma would have trusted her to let her know she had been seeing someone, even if that someone was _Zabini_.

Merlin, she couldn't get that out of her head.

She turned back to Malfoy. "Okay, so what's your plan? How are we going to get them back together? Are you even sure they want to get back together? Maybe Zabini did something to hurt Padma?"

Malfoy stepped back at her bombardment of questions. "I'm going to ignore everything you just said Granger. Patil's your friend. It's her fucking fault Zabini's walking around as if he's been cursed in the chest so you need to come up with a way to fix it."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Malfoy's _fabulous_ deduction. "Well… I suppose I could talk to Padma?" she suggested.

Malfoy's eyes showed alarm. "No! She can't know I've told you."

Hermione sighed in annoyance once more. "Have_ you_ tried talking to Zabini? Finding out what went wrong between them?"

Malfoy looked as if she had suggested for him to take a trip into outer space in a Muggle rocket. "_I_ can't talk to him." He all but yelped.

Hermione looked at him in surprise at his uncomfortable tone. Men, she thought in disgust.

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy! You and Zabini have obviously talked about the fact he and Padma are…were… dating. I hardly think you'll be any less of a wizard if you ask him what happened. How are we supposed to come up with a plan to get them back together if we don't even know what went wrong or who messed up?"

Which was obviously going to be Zabini- the jerk, Hermione thought silently.

"Well we'll just have to won't we." Malfoy responded sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you won't talk to him then I will!" Walking around Malfoy, she began making her way back up to the castle.

She was forced to a stop when Malfoy's hand closed around her arm. He pulled her back around and Hermione gaped up at him. "Malfoy, what are you _doing_? Let go of me." She said as she flapped her arm around in the hope of dislodging his hold.

He let go instantly. "Oh calm down Granger. As if I would _willingly_ touch you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the familiar insult. The bastard- did he understand that the concept of asking someone for their help meant not insulting them!

"Screw you Malfoy. You can deal with Zabini's moping alone for all I care. It's probably his fault that Padma dumped him anyway. I'll go and see Padma and make sure she's okay enough to concentrate on her exams. That's all that matters."

Malfoy scoffed. "In your world maybe." He said under his breath. He winced when he received the sharp glare Hermione sent him; evidently realising he wasn't making his case any better.

"Okay fine. I shouldn't have said that…despite it being true."

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing it was the best she was going to get. But she wasn't about to let him off the hook so quickly.

"Fine Malfoy. I'll agree to help you under one condition."

"And what's that Granger?" he asked sarcastically.

"You find out what happened from Zabini."

"I already told you that I can't do that Granger."

"And I asked you why not? And I want a plausible reason and not just one of your dismissive shrugs."

"I don't have to give you a plausible reason. I just have to say no!"

"And I don't have to help you! I just have to say no!"

Hermione waited for a response and after not receiving one after a few drawn out seconds, she rolled her eyes once more and turned on the spot. Malfoy's hand shot out to stop her once again. His pull tugged on her robes in the middle of her back, leaving her choking for a millisecond. Well, it was better than him touching her skin, she supposed.

"Fine Granger! Merlin- you're so annoying. I can't talk to Zabini because he didn't actually…verbally tell me that he was banging Patil."

Hermione screwed her nose at his crude words before frowning. "What do you mean he didn't tell you verbally? You said that he told you!"

Malfoy shifted from one foot to the other. "Well he didn't tell me _per se_. He showed me."

When he didn't elaborate further, Hermione huffed out. "What do you mean he showed you?!"

Malfoy seemed to struggle to get the words out. "I caught them making out in a broom cupboard alright! I left before I saw anything good but from the way they were talking to one another, I know that they are-_were_- together."

Hermione scowled in his face. "You made out as if Zabini told you because of how close a friend you are to him. You're a liar ferret!"

Malfoy shrugged. "Slytherin." He said simply, as if that excused his lies.

Hermione growled, her patience running dangerously thin. "Fine, so neither Padma nor Zabini know that we know about their relationship. So how are we supposed to get them back together? We can't exactly lure them both into a broom cupboard and lock them in. They're not going to fall for that."

Malfoy, who had been looking as if that idea had merit, frowned when she pointed out the lack of stupidity her friends had. And then his face transformed into a smile.

"I've got it!" he said. "What's the one thing guaranteed to make them want to talk to each…or yell as the case may be?"

Hermione frowned. "I don't know." She said puzzled.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Jealously Granger. If we make them jealous then I'm pretty sure one of them will break."

Hermione pondered his plan, annoyed that it could potentially work and that she hadn't thought it up herself. "I suppose it could work," she said grudgingly. "Although making Padma jealous won't work. She'll bottle up her feelings."

"Zabini will blow his top if he see's anyone else hitting on a witch he considers his." Malfoy said with confidence.

Hermione sighed at the immaturity of their plan. Merlin, they were all adults- couldn't they just sit down and talk instead of having to resort to these petty games.

Malfoy continued. "So all you need to do is get a wizard to approach Patil and I just have to make sure that Zabini sees. We should do it at breakfast or dinner in the Great Hall."

Hermione bristled. "What do you mean _all_ I have to do is get a wizard to pretend he's interested in Padma."

"Oh come on Granger. Patil's one of the hottest witch's in this school…and she doesn't jabber on like her twin. If you're not up to the task then I'll easily be able to find a guy to hit on her."

Hermione shouted out her negative response. She wasn't going to trust Malfoy to pick the wizard- Merlin only knew who he'd choose. She didn't want Padma to have to deal with any pervy advances this close to examinations. Not when the wizard in question didn't understand that it was all for show and not real.

"I'll pick the wizard thank you very much. I'll have someone by the end of the week. You just make sure Zabini comes down to breakfast on Friday."

Malfoy nodded. "Alright."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Hermione gave Malfoy one last glare just for the hell of it before she began her walk back up to the castle.

ooo

"For Merlin's sake Granger! Can't you do anything right?! Out of every possible wizard in this school you picked Jason Cooper! _Jason Cooper_!"

"What?! He's very nice and sweet!" Hermione defended.

"Exactly! We're trying to make Zabini jealous here. He's not going to see _Cooper _as a threat- Merlin the wizard isn't even interested in witches!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I'll have you know that that was just a nasty rumour that someone horrible decided to spread about Jason. He is very much interested in dating girls and any witch would be lucky to have…such a gentleman…as a boyfriend!"

"Then date him yourself. Merlin- how naïve are you? Thank Salazar I decided to invite a back-up in case you messed up."

"A back-up! We don't need a back-up. Jason will play his role perfectly!"

"Exactly Granger. He'll be playing a role and Zabini will see it from a mile off." Malfoy said as he turned to face Jason who was hovering by the entrance to the Great Hall. "Cooper! You're services are no longer required!"

Hermione let out an annoyed "Hey!" but before she could berate Malfoy further, a very nervous Jason scarpered from the scene.

"Flint will be taking his place." Malfoy informed her.

Hermione gasped at the name. "Flint! Marcus Flint!" she repeated, feeling the need to clarify. At Malfoy's curt nod, she exploded. "Are you out of your mind Malfoy?! Please tell me you did not pick Flint of all people!"

The wizard in question was tall, built like a house and sleazy with a capital S. He was known for being very hands on when it came to his dates and having difficulty understanding the meaning of the word no.

"I've already told him what to do. He's already in there." Malfoy said with a nod directed at the Hall.

Hermione said nothing as she pushed Malfoy out of the way and hurriedly made her way over to the table where she and Padma usually ate breakfast. Flint was already there…and in full flow of his advances if the uncomfortable look on Padma's face was any indication.

She stomped over to him, ready to give him a piece of her mind. When she saw him slip an arm over Padma's stiff shoulders, she was ready to blow.

Zabini got there first. His punch sent Flint reeling backwards and Hermione stood frozen on the spot as she took in the situation. She wasn't the only one struck still by the sudden violence. The entire hall and even the teachers were staring at Zabini in shock.

Flint managed to stop himself from falling backwards by catching an arm on the table behind him. Hermione saw the intention in his eye and quickly stepped forward, arms outstretched, ready to keep the two wizards apart.

There was no need as after giving Flint one last look that promised death the next time they met, Zabini walked the few remaining steps over to Padma. She was looking at Zabini with a hand covering her open mouth when Zabini pulled her from her seat and kissed her hard on the lips in front of everyone present.

Once again, Hermione was struck numb. It was one thing knowing that Padma and Zabini were together but seeing it was something else entirely. Hermione stopped staring and blushed when cat calls starting ringing out around the Hall.

"I told you it would work. Merlin- Cooper!" Malfoy laughed with a shaking head as he walked over to her.

Hermione ignored the discreet exchange of Galleons she saw before tearing into Malfoy. "The plan would have worked just as well if Jason had played the part instead of Flint."

Malfoy's subsequent snort only served to irritate her further. She opened her mouth and took in a deep breath, ready to continue their conversation further when Padma interrupted.

"Oh Hermione. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you that Blaise and I were seeing each other." She said worriedly. Turning her head to look behind her, she spoke the remaining words to Zabini. "But _somebody_ didn't want anyone to know we were dating."

Zabini had the decency to look ashamed…well for two seconds, before he smirked and pulled Padma back up against him. "I won't be making that mistake again." He growled before he attacked Padma's lips again.

Hermione turned away embarrassed and she sat down at the table. Malfoy took the unfortunately empty seat next to hers.

"The fact this plan worked is entirely due to me. You do realise that don't you? You, Granger, played no helpful part whatsoever. I might as well have just done this entire thing myself." Malfoy said.

Hermione choked on the bite of toast she had just swallowed. Bloody Malfoy, just he wait until she'd dislodged this piece of toast from her trachea, playing no useful part her arse!

ooo

Blaise walked into the Great Hall and made his way over to his usual seat. Sitting down, he caught sight of his girlfriend on the other side of the Great Hall and gave her a smile, nodding his head slightly.

Padma returned his smile with a bright one of her own before she whispered something to Hermione and the pair immediately stood.

Blaise smiled at how well their plan was going. Before the day was over, Hermione and Draco would have no choice but to air out their troubles and grievances because Blaise could most definitely not stand to listen to the two of them bickering anymore.

It had been three weeks since the incident with Flint and the two were still arguing over something they refused to divulge to either him or Padma.

But enough was enough. He had had enough and so had Padma. They had thought that if the two spent enough time together when the four of them were hanging out then they would focus on the positives they shared rather than the negatives.

_That_ plan hadn't worked. But this plan would.

Getting Malfoy into the empty classroom had been simple. He had simply told him that he had been passed a message from a girl that she was waiting for him there. Malfoy had left skid marks as he'd left the Slytherin common room.

Surprisingly, getting Granger into the classroom had been simple too. His clever little Ravenclaw had suggested that a teacher wanted to go over an essay Hermione had written.

He smiled when he saw Padma return to the hall and walk over to him. Hooking an arm around her waist so she sat flush against his side, he whispered in her ear. "All work out?"

Padma tilted her head up to his as she nodded. Blaise simply smiled before he resumed eating.

ooo

"I can't believe they did this!"

"I'm going to kill Zabini when I get my hands on him."

"I just really can't believe it. Tell me if I'm wrong but did we not discard this plan because we thought Padma and Blaise would be too smart to fall for it?"

"For the first time in your life Granger, I am going to admit you are right and inform you that you are officially stupider than both Patil and Zabini, although I'm re-thinking _their _intelligence right now."

Hermione turned her head from the door to glare at Malfoy.

"I'm not the only one in this classroom Malfoy. You're an idiot too!"

Malfoy scoffed. "I had a plausible reason for coming to this room!"

Hermione clenched her jaw. "So did I! I'll have you know that Padma told me that Professor Flitwick wanted to go through an essay of mine."

"And like the good little student you are, you couldn't wait to see what he had to say."

"And what was your reason Malfoy? Did Zabini tell you one of your sluts was waiting for you here?"

When he didn't respond, Hermione burst out laughing acerbically. "Oh my Merlin- he did didn't he! I can't believe you fell for that!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll have you know Granger, that that has happened to me many times before and there's always a willing witch waiting for me on the other side of the door."

Hermione simply shook her head in disgust as she turned to cast another spell on the door. "You're an idiot Malfoy."

"_You're_ an idiot Granger."

Hermione shot another glare behind her shoulder. "You're a bigger idiot Malfoy."

"You're the bigger idiot Granger."

Hermione shouted out in frustration. "_Merlin_- what were Padma and Blaise thinking?! Putting you and I in a room together!"

Malfoy sighed. "I think we've already established that the three of you are idiots Granger."

Hermione growled. Dear Merlin, today would be the day she was finally going to murder Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello! I'd like to a moment to thank everyone who signed the petition I mentioned in the last chapter. _

_On a separate matter entirely, I have a teeny tiny problem which I need help with from any of my readers that have a tumblr account. Basically, I was contacted last month about the possibility of turning one of my stories into an audiobook. Due to my laptop being broken at the time, I wasn't able to turn down the offer until a couple of days ago. I'm pretty easy going about what my readers wish to do with my work (as long as they ask permission first!) but I'm personally not a fan of audiobooks because it's as if the person doing the reading out loud is "forcing" their expressions on the readers. Everyone will read the same oneshot differently as well as imagine the situation and characters differently (which is how I think it should be!) and I don't believe listening to an audiobook allows readers to do this. _

_Anyway, t__he reader included her website in her initial request and I wanted to check it out because I see the appeal even if it's not for me. However I found that the reader had already turned one of my stories into an audiobook and posted it on their account (only 3 days after they'd sent me the initial request to which I hadn't responded to!). Like I said, it's been a couple of days since I declined the reader's offer but the audiobook is still up on their tumblr account. I'll give them a couple more days to remove the story in case they haven't seen the PM on their fanfiction account yet but if they don't respond by then, I would kindly ask that one of my readers who has a tumblr account contact the reader on my behalf and kindly ask them to take my story down and delete it. (Don't worry, I'll be writing the message, I just need someone to send it!). I don't have a tumblr account and have no clue how the site works and I don't really want to join just for the sake of sending one message. Any offers to help an useless technology illiterate author?_

_Thank You and until next time, Curiositykils_

_P.S. A "couple" of readers have been requesting sequels to oneshots in the first collection which I told myself I wouldn't write but seriously...my goodness can you guys be annoying with your pestering! I've decided to do what I did in Meus Contraho were lucky reviewers were able to request a variety of sequels of which I picked and wrote one. I don't know if this is a one time offer or if I'll do it a couple of times, I'll keep you updated so good luck and choose wisely if you're picked or believe me, I'll be suffering the wrath! _


	5. Masquerade Ball

**Masquerade Ball**

**9569 words**

**Rating: K+  
**

* * *

_1st September 1818_

* * *

Hermione Granger slowly walked into the opulent ballroom of Malfoy Manor and held her breath tightly in her chest as she openly looked around at the splendour displayed in front of her. The evening air held a touch of magic to it and in the pit of her stomach, Hermione had a feeling that tonight was going to hold something life changing for her.

Tearing her eyes away from the lavish sculptures and the majestic paintings adorning the wall, she stepped further into the room and turned her attention to the many guests in attendance tonight. As she glanced over at the various members of the _ton_, their bodies draped with expensive fabrics and jewels whilst their faces were hidden by their mysterious masks, the butterflies in her stomach reared up once more as she reminded herself of the mission before her.

Scanning the crowd as best she could behind the shade her own mask provided, she gasped in a hushed breath of air as she caught sight of the man who had invited her into his home. The wizard in question was dressed in his mandatory black velvet robes and his pale blond hair was tied simply at the nape of his neck, the remainder flowing down his back in a rope of pure silk.

Hermione's heart told her to take a step forward and approach him- demand answers on why he had put forward his unexpected proposal and how he could be so callous as to turn out a dying man and his lone child from the only home they had ever known. A home they had thought they owned but now knew differently.

But her mind took over and she remained still, merely gazing at the wizard's back as she held herself in check. The time for questions would come in the future but today she was here to observe the wizard from behind the safety of her mask. She could already see one or two heads turning her way as Lord Malfoy's peers tried to deduce who she was.

Their curious stares would have once caused a blush to rise on Hermione's cheeks but with her identity hidden, she felt strangely empowered and so very grateful that her "costume" was carrying out its purpose.

If Lord Malfoy realised who she was, or possibly even the fact that she was here, he would surely take it to mean she had agreed to his marriage proposal, even though she had not.

Yet.

It wasn't as if she had much choice in the matter.

It was only earlier today, when she had been nursing her sick father, that he had admitted he'd been visited by Lord Malfoy. When she had questioned him further, he had revealed the purpose behind the older wizard's visit.

Hermione's arm, that had been in the middle of sponging off her father's flushed skin, had been struck numb as he had revealed the truth to her. There had been times that her father seemed so delirious and weakened by his disease that Hermione had trouble calming him down after his fever driven rants. For a brief moment, she had thought that what her father was now telling her was another one of his made up untruths.

But the sinking feeling had deepened as he had continued speaking, repeating the vow he had made to her mother when she herself had been on her own death bed. The entire conversation had been interspersed with hacking coughs and apologies.

Hermione had also been present the night that her mother had extracted the promise from her father. A promise that he would ensure Hermione married a man she loved, who would care for her and that she would live a happy life with babes at her feet before her father left this world to join her in the next.

The words had been ingrained in Hermione's memory as soon as they had left her mother's lips, despite her only being eight years old at the time they'd been spoken. Hermione had never given much thought to the vow as she'd grown up in Granger cottage, situated in a quaint village in the green Wiltshire countryside. Well that is to say, she hadn't it given it much thought other than the rudimentary dreams that every little girl had about her Prince Charming. Only unlike her friends, Hermione's knight in shining armour wasn't a knight. He didn't ride a shining white steed and slay a dragon for her. Instead, he was a kind, caring, gentle man who shared her love of books.

That was the husband Hermione dreamed of. She didn't wish to become a Duchess, or a Marchioness, or a Countess, or a Viscountess, or even a Baroness. Hermione was more than happy to settle for a life where she was merely a Mrs. just like her mother before her.

And she had kept her dream safely locked in her heart until it had been destroyed in her very first Season in London. The stifling heat had been unbearable from the moment she'd entered the capital and although she had been sponsored by a very distant aunt of her mother's, allowing doors to be opened and invitations to be offered to her that would have otherwise not been, the aunt in question had not felt it her responsibility to educate Hermione on the intricate and odious ways of the _ton_.

And so when Hermione had entered her first dance being held at the Greengrass townhouse, she had been exceedingly unprepared. Throughout her life, the stronger sex had registered very lowly on Hermione's list of priorities. After the death of her mother, her father had sunk into a deep depression as he mourned the love of his life, which meant Hermione's childhood had been over in a snap. When she wasn't helping Mrs. Patil, the Granger's housekeeper with the chores, she was sneaking off to her father's shop in town with her friend and helping the head seamstress with the orders they were receiving.

Her mother had taught Hermione how to sew from a young age and Hermione had spent many hours with Padma, sitting in the backroom with the other girls her father employed, out of sight and giggling as they sewed dresses and petticoats and vests and trousers for the distinguished members of the county who frequented their store.

All this in addition to taking care of her father meant Hermione had never even been kissed before she'd stepped into the Greengrass townhouse. And she had most certainly not been prepared for the flirtations she had received by the men present.

Whilst the other young witches present blushed prettily and simpered at the attention they received, Hermione had been oddly embarrassed and secretly unimpressed at the variety of suitors facing her.

Rakes and Rascals. Every single one of them.

Hermione could tell this from the arrogant way in which they walked around the room, the wicked twinkle in their eyes when they spoke to her and the lack of decorum they showed when trying to persuade her to dance with them.

Hermione may not have been educated in every nuance of the _ton_ but even she knew the respectable distance that was to be kept between herself and for all intents and purposes, a virtual stranger! And a wizard leaning forward to whisper comments in her ear that she didn't fully understand but innately knew were indecent, was certainly not it!

After she had inadvertently made a scene and accidentally retorted too loudly at the first "gentleman" who had tried to proposition her into meeting him in the Greengrass gardens for some amorous activities, word had spread like wildfire on how unapproachable and cold the young Miss Granger was. The gossip may have solved the problem Hermione had currently been facing but unfortunately, it had also meant she was often given a wide berth from any kind and caring suitors who had no wish to be eaten and spat back out again if they dared to ask her to dance.

Not that Hermione had any idea how to dance. And so her utter refusal to accept any such offers from any wizard certainly hadn't helped matters any.

All in all, Hermione's first season which had started out as semi promising since she was more than passably pretty, something which she had been told on more than one occasion, had turned into a downright disaster. When the time came to retire to the countryside once more, Hermione hadn't received even one marriage proposal.

Her second season had been even worse. Every suitor who approached her was not the kind of man she wished to spend the remainder of her life with and once more, she had retired to the countryside with her father with no potential husband in sight.

She had at least received one marriage proposal but Hermione had no wish to marry a man whose penchants lay elsewhere. She wasn't the type of woman who would be able to turn a blind eye as her husband spent time with his mistress…or mister as would have been in this case, no matter how wealthy that man may be.

Hermione came back to the present as she saw Lord Malfoy turn to the side slightly and she hurried over to the refreshment stand to snag a glass of champagne in order to wet her dry mouth.

She may not have been the kind of wife who tolerated a mistress before but she certainly had no choice now. It was common knowledge that Lord Malfoy had kept a mistress throughout his marriage to the late Lady Malfoy and she was not foolish enough to think that he would give her up now that he was set to marry her.

Hermione sipped from her flute and wandered around the edge of the room, her eyes firmly fixed on Lord Malfoy. In fact, she was so busy intently studying her subject that she completely missed the whispers she was now receiving herself. More importantly, the fact that she now had the sole attention of a son whose father was the very man she was going to marry!

ooo

Lord Malfoy, Lord _Draco_ Malfoy to be precise, kept his eyes firmly fixed on the brunette haired witch who was slowly making a turn of the room. He wasn't the only person studying her but he knew he would be the one to make the first move. With a puzzled frown, he tried to remember who his father had invited and who the woman could possibly be but he had drowned out his father's voice when he had been lecturing him earlier on in the day on just who would be attending tonight. Now Draco was beginning to wish he had listened with a sharper ear.

She had to be someone he knew or had met before… Although he had been away for a long time. He had just returned from France two weeks previous where he had been studying since he was a young boy. And until this very moment, all his thoughts had been on how he could return to France and escape the hell he now found himself in.

Studying in France had been his mother's dying wish and therefore his father had felt honour bound, for the first time in his life, to listen to the witch he had married and heed her final request. Draco had known his mother despaired over passing and leaving him alone with the cold man his father was and this was the only way she could think of to ensure Draco was kept safe.

And so he had been shipped to France merely days after Narcissa's death.

Draco hadn't been happy about the move to a country he had only briefly visited once before. Like his many friends, he had always dreamt of attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Young Wizards but the French equivalent had been surprisingly enjoyable. Even more so when he had been joined by his long-time friend, Blaise Zabini.

Draco had flourished under the absence of the strict set of rules that came with being a member of the London peerage as well as the heir to Lord Lucius Malfoy, Earl of Wiltshire. And he had most certainly enjoyed the way the French went about their lives in such a relaxed fashion… the French witches especially.

There were no shy glances or ear splitting tittering like the young witches in attendance tonight. Witches that kept being thrown in his direction by their marriage obsessed mothers. Draco knew he would eventually need to find himself a wife, but he was still young. And the pickings were so slim that he was quite happy to wait.

He and his friend had both noticed the object of his stare when she had first entered the hall. But they had both been busy trying to make polite conversation with Lady Brown whilst making it evident that neither of them had any interest in her daughter with her pathetic flowery name.

Draco had assumed, like all other young witches in attendance tonight, that once the witch of his attention had entered the room, she and her chaperone would naturally gravitate in his direction or his fathers in order to garner an introduction to himself. He was stunned when it hadn't happened. The witch had merely walked towards the refreshment table before making her way around the room.

Observing but not participating.

Merlin, she hadn't even glanced his way once since entering the ballroom, which was a miracle in itself.

Draco narrowed his grey gaze back on her when she reappeared from behind a thick stone pillar. He may have been annoyed at the edict his father had sent him, informing him that he was to return to England immediately, but now that he had caught sight of this delectable morsel, maybe it wouldn't all be so bad.

"Do you know who she is?" his friend asked from beside him.

Draco glanced his way as he shook his head. And then his lips curled into a smile. "Not yet anyway."

Blaise chuckled, his dark eyes twinkling from behind his equally dark mask. "Tell me again why we are here and not spending the evening at Nott's?"

Draco's smile wilted at the question. Truth be told, he too would have preferred to spend the evening at his friend's father's gentleman's club. A night of gaming sounded perfect. But after the news his father had dropped on him when he had returned to Malfoy Manor, Draco had hoped that his father's _fiancée_, Merlin have mercy on him, would have made an appearance tonight.

And in the middle of the ballroom, he recalled the conversation he'd had when he had confronted his father.

ooo

_"Do not take that tone with me boy. I never implied that this was a love marriage. Believe what you will but I loved your mother and no-one can replace her in my heart."_

_Draco didn't believe a word his father was saying. He'd seen what his father's supposed love had got his mother. "Then tell me why you are doing this?" After so many years, he couldn't understand why his father had decided to remarry when he had Rose, his mistress, to wile away his time with. _

_"I'm doing this for you, Draco. I'm securing your future." _

_Draco frowned. "That wasn't an answer to my question, father." _

_"…Did you know that my fiancée's mother was your mother's first lady's maid?" _

_Draco's frown deepened. He had been too young when he had left Malfoy Manor to notice all the servants that were employed by his father. And to be honest, he hadn't ever really cared. _

_"What does that have to do with anything?" _

_"After years of loyal service, your mother chose to deed her lady maid the house she lived in with her husband and daughter. It's the cottage on the other side of the woods." _

_"The cottage that lies on Malfoy land?" _

_His father nodded. "Your mother didn't tell me that she had deeded the cottage away…especially since it wasn't hers to deed. I only found this out a few weeks ago when I was going through our assets in preparation for your arrival."_

_At Draco's confused look, he continued. "You're no longer a boy, Draco. Now that you have finished your schooling, I want you to play a larger role within the family businesses. After all, it will all be yours one day. I wished to get all the assets and their records together so you had a clear understanding of what you stand to inherit."_

_"From what I remember of the cottage, it's worth nothing that we can't afford to lose." _

_Lucius smiled and scoffed in the same moment. "Unfortunately, that isn't quite true. Your mother and I had a somewhat fiery relationship when you were a young boy." _

_"I noticed." Draco commented dryly. His first memories of his mother were of her rapidly swinging moods. They had calmed somewhat in the years before her death but Draco still remembered her wails echoing through Malfoy Manor and how hard he would try to stay away from her when she was experiencing "a fit of nerves" as the Healers had put it. _

_"You remember how she would get sometimes. After she found out about Rose, well it set her off. During her fit she informed me that she had written a letter of some of the more unsavoury events I may or may not have participated in in order to get our family to the standing we have now reached in polite society. She told me that she had handed it to someone for safe keeping and that I would never find it. At the time, I ignored it as her usual ramblings but on her death bed…she mentioned it again." _

_"…You think she gave the letter to your fiancée's mother." _

_His father nodded before concluding. "And then deeded her the cottage so I would be unable to legally enter the property and discover if she had it in her possession. When I marry Miss Granger, the cottage will be part of her dowry until her father passes and then it will return to our family. We must get that letter back, Draco. It could ruin us if it got into the wrong hands." _

ooo

Pushing away the memories, Draco answered his friend's question. "You know why. I told you earlier."

"I thought Lucius said she had declined his invitation to attend tonight."

"She did." Draco replied in an annoyed tone at the fact he wouldn't be able to have a word or two with his father's fiancée and study her himself. "But by the time the information reached my ears, I had already informed father that I would be attending this farce." He said, gesturing to the guests.

The Malfoy Masquerade Ball was an exclusive, annual event that his mother had taken pride in hosting. The _ton_ would clamour and cosy up to his parents in the hope of an invitation but Draco had always thought his father had hated holding the event in his Manor. And yet every year since his mother's death, he carried on the tradition without fail.

Draco watched Blaise nod, his gaze already focused on a witch wearing a red mask as she hurriedly made her way across the ball room…to the witch Draco had been studying, he noted with interest. Blaise noted too, his eyebrows rising from behind his mask.

"Well, it seems as if the evening just took a pleasurable turn." He said with a wicked smile.

Draco smiled back. Yes, it certainly did.

ooo

Padma caught sight of Hermione's white dress and mask and quickly made her way across the room. Her friend seemed happy to have caught sight of her and greeted her with a warm smile.

Padma breathed out a sigh in relief. "Well it seems as if things are going to plan," she said in a hushed whisper as she glanced around the room, "I managed to find Parvati in the kitchens and she's going to find Mr. Smith. He's agreed to keep your presence quiet and if anyone asks, he'll tell them that you're a distant relative of Narcissa's who came over with Lord Malfoy's son."

Hermione's gaze turned from relief and gratitude to worry. "Lord Malfoy's son is here?"

Padma nodded before casting another glance around the room. "He returned from France a fortnight ago but I'm unsure if he is in attendance tonight. It's so difficult trying to find out who anyone else is." She stated in an annoyed tone.

Hermione's arm landed on her hand. "Be grateful for that fact."

Padma sighed before nodding her head, realising the truth behind her friend's words. "Have you learnt anything yet?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Now that I'm here I'm not sure if we thought out every aspect of our plan in enough detail. I don't know what I hoped to learn tonight." She admitted.

"You wished to learn more about the man you are to marry. You can hardly do that on your wedding day." Padma pointed out before her expression turned stony as she turned and saw Lucius Malfoy working his way through the crowd and greeting his esteemed guests.

"I'm sorry that Parvati and Mr. Smith are having to lie on my behalf."

Padma shook her head and waved dismissingly. "Do not worry about them. Everything will work out just fine. Worse comes to worse and you get caught- well you can simply tell Lord Malfoy that you changed your mind about attending."

From beside her, Hermione sighed at the thought. "I do hope he doesn't recognise me tonight. Thank You for your help in getting my mask and dress ready in time." Padma waved off her thanks and Hermione continued, "Truth be told I'm not ready to face up to the situation at the moment and if Lord Malfoy were to catch me here, I fear he would announce our engagement to the _ton_."

Padma sighed upon hearing the defeat in her childhood friend's voice. There had to be something she could do. Something so that Hermione didn't have to marry Lord Malfoy. Smiling politely at the group of woman who walked past her and Hermione, she turned so she could speak and not be overheard.

"Tell me again what your father told you?"

Hermione sighed before she re-told the tale in brief detail. "You already know of the vow my father made to my mother. It seems that when I was visiting the shop a few days ago my father had a visit from Lord Malfoy. My mother used to be lady maid to his wife and served her for many years. As a gift, Lady Malfoy deeded our cottage that sits within Malfoy land to my parents. When Lord Malfoy visited my father, he informed him that Lady Malfoy had not requested permission from him to deed the cottage to my parents."

"And he wants it back? After all these years? The cottage is nothing to a man of his worth." Padma injected disgustedly.

Hermione shook her head in despair. "That is what I do not understand myself. Or why he requires me to marry him in order for my father to remain in the cottage until he passes. Lord Malfoy said he would gift the cottage to me after our marriage but what use will it be?"

A lump appeared in her throat as she continued. "We both know my father will not last long and what use will a cottage be when I will be required to reside in Malfoy Manor."

Padma placed a comforting palm on Hermione's hand. "I know you hoped to remain in the cottage, alone, without marrying."

Hermione nodded her head, grateful that the mask was partially shading the grief that was probably evident to all in her eyes.

"Is it possible to continue paying the fee to Lord Malfoy as your parents did many years ago?"

Hermione shook her head. Her father's shop had lost much business over the years when it became fashionable to have your clothes designed by the French tailors in London. Whilst the shop still saw a steady stream of orders from the working class families in the area, it suffered from the absence of the more expensive pieces, particularly by the peerage who required new clothes before every London season and had once been a source of regular business.

The shop's decline had gone on for a few years before Hermione had had enough and simply hired another seamstress who would be able to put on a French accent when dealing with customers. Business was now slowly picking back up again, unbelievably… but she feared it might not be enough to sustain the cottage's rental fees in the future.

"Hermione," Padma began slowly, knowing what the answer to her question was going to be but feeling the need to try once more, "You know Mother and I have talked. Our wages, along with Parvati's we-"

"No." Hermione interjected firmly. "No. I won't accept charity from you or your family. You've already done enough for me. I don't know what I would have done without you or your mother beside me all these years."

Padma sighed in defeat. As she swept her assessing eyes over the room once more, her attention snagged on a wizard standing on the opposite side of the hall. She quickly looked away to make out as if she had been simply scanning the room but fifteen seconds later, when she looked back in the wizard's direction and saw his gaze still firmly fixed on her and Hermione, she quickly turned to her friend.

"I fear we may have been caught." She told her.

Hermione breathed in tightly as Padma moved her body to shield Hermione's from view. "Who?" she muttered under her breath.

"On the opposite side of the room. The man in the darkly coloured mask. He hasn't looked away from us."

Hermione covertly looked in the man's direction, her breath catching in her throat. "Neither has his friend in the grey mask."

Padma breathed in jerkily. "What shall we do?"

"You remain here. I'll continue my turn around the room and see if I can slip away for a moment."

Padma nodded. "I will find you later when it is time to leave."

She watched Hermione hurry from the room before she took in a deep breath and turned around. Her gasp escaped before she could stop it as she came face to face with a maroon velvet draped chest. Snapping her head backwards, she looked up to see glinting black eyes looking down on her.

"Good evening." Said the man in the dark mask.

ooo

Draco watched with close attention as his witch glanced behind her before covertly entering the library. With a smile on his face, he walked further up the corridor until he came to the door that would allow him entrance into the back of the library, making it seem as if he had been there all along.

He stepped into the room, closed the door quietly behind him, and walked along the aisles, making sure to remain hidden from sight.

He paused when he caught sight of the girl. She was leaning against the library door, her back flush against it as the chest under her white dress panted.

He gave her a further moment to calm herself before he stepped out. "I see I wasn't the only one who required a break from the festivities." He murmured.

The woman gasped audibly, her head snapping forward from where it had been resting on the door and a small hand came to flutter at her chest. Her brain must have finally caught up with her as after a few moments she quickly gathered herself. Stepping forward, she offered him a clumsy curtsy and he bowed his head slightly in response, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"My apologies for intruding," she began to say as he stepped forward further, "I wasn't aware the room was already occupied."

When she would have made to turn around and walk out, Draco spoke. "There is no need to apologise. I have no problem sharing my peace and I have a feeling the company in this library is infinitely better than what I'll find in the ballroom."

The woman paused at his words, a hesitant, unsure smile forming at her lips and Draco continued. "I'm unsure if we have been introduced before."

His brow puzzled when he saw the witch startle at his words. He watched her swallow visibly before she spoke. "Of course. My name is Isabella Black. I'm a distant cousin of Lady Malfoy's. I came over from France with her son."

Draco froze.

His mind first registered the audacity she had to lie to _him_ of all wizards but then when she didn't take her words back, his mind registered only disbelief. Did she not realise who he was? Everyone that he had encountered since he'd stepped back on English soil knew who he was. There wasn't a wizard who didn't want to be his friend, hoping that a connection with him and his family name would benefit him in some way. There wasn't a witch who didn't want to become his wife for the very same reasons.

But the bottom line was that everyone in the Wizarding World, regardless of whether he was wearing a mask or not, knew who he was.

And then it dawned on him. For the first time in his life, he had the chance to be _Draco _Malfoy and not Draco _Malfoy_.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Black. My name is Blaise Zabini." He said, saying the first name that popped into his head. He had a feeling that if _Isabella_ didn't know who he was, she wouldn't know who his friend was either.

He was right. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Zabini."

Draco smiled at her acceptance of his lie and he moved forward, noting that the tension seemed to have eased from her shoulders.

"I take it you're not a fan of masked balls? Most peculiar for a woman your age."

He relished in the blush that bloomed across her cheeks. She smiled before speaking. "I suppose I should warn you that I'm not like many other witches my age."

Draco laughed out loud at the slightly serious tone of her words. "Then I'm even more pleased to make your acquaintance, Lady Black."

The pink in her cheeks deepened.

He leant forward as if he were about to divulge a great secret. "Truth be told, I'm in here because I'm hiding."

A thin brown eyebrow emerged from the top of Isabella's mask. She leant forward herself. "Oh?"

"Yes. It's a relief to have a moment to myself without some marriage manic mother parading her daughter under my nose."

ooo

Hermione let out a giggle before she quickly stifled the inappropriate sound. She could certainly see just why the marriage manic mothers had taken to throwing their daughters at him. From what she could see he was very handsome, his eyes an unusual colour of grey, his skin pale and flawless. It probably didn't help that his wealth was evident in the way he carried himself with an aura of powerful authority, something that was only enhanced by the richness of the fabric his clothes were tailored from.

"You're complaining of something that many other wizards your age would be pleased of."

He echoed her earlier words. "Perhaps I'm not like every other wizard my age."

Hermione smiled even as she felt her cheeks warm. No, she could see that he wasn't like every other man his age. It made for a pleasant surprise.

She cursed the fact that she had finally possibly found the kind of suitor she had always wished for and it was on the eve of the announcement of her engagement to another man.

"Pray tell, what does a unique wizard such as yourself look for in a wife?" Hermione couldn't believe the flirtatious words had just escaped from her mouth. Merlin, all those years spent in the shop's backroom with the other workers and Padma for company had evidently rubbed off on her.

And then another voice in her head popped up. Why shouldn't she flirt with a handsome man? Most women her age had learnt the delicate act of coyly flirting with a man for many years now. She had spent so long looking after the interests of her father, and soon she would be looking after the interests of her future husband, shouldn't she be allowed this one chance to selfishly indulge… this one moment to be herself?

"I'll inform you on what I look for in a wife if you'll tell me what you're looking for in a husband." Lord Zabini cajoled.

Hermione hesitated before she gave in to his secretive smile. "Very well." She said as she stepped closer to Lord Zabini.

"Ladies first."

Hermione swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. "I wish for a marriage like my parents."

At Lord Zabini's confused frown, she continued.

"My parents were deeply in love. My father was a tailor and considered socially beneath my mother. They married against the wishes of my mother's family but regardless of the loss of her family, they were never happier. I want a husband who is kind, gentle, caring and who shares the same interests as I."

"And what interests would those be?"

"Namely, reading."

"Ah, a fellow book lover. Not one of the more valued attributes in a wife unfortunately."

Hermione smiled at his words. "No, it isn't." she said, growing suddenly angry. "Neither it seems is a brain or the ability to do anything else other than laugh prettily, talk about mundane topics like the weather and dance."

Hermione stopped from her rant and this time, she blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

She watched Lord Zabini's smile widen, his white teeth flashing bright in the dimness of the room. "You have no reason to apologise. It just so happens that a _passionate nature_ is only one of the attributes I look for in a wife."

His emphasised words caused her to blush even though she didn't fully comprehend the meaning behind them.

"Does this mean that if I pencil my name in for a dance on your dance card I'll find myself turned down?"

Hermione bent her head. "Yes…but not for the reason I imagine you are thinking of at the moment."

"Oh?"

"I-I was never taught how to dance." She admitted quietly.

"…Then it means I shall have the pleasure of teaching you." Lord Zabini walked forward and offered her his hand which she looked at blankly, "Lady Black, May I have this dance?" he requested formally.

Hermione froze, still looking at his hand as an internal war raged on inside her. Something within her desperately wanted to take his hand but it was so… improper. _Wasn't it?_

Though the library doors were closed, the faint trickle of music, indicating the dancing for the evening had begun, was still audible… And no-one would know, would they? She could have her dance with Lord Zabini and then walk away to find Padma so they could both leave and no-one would be any the wiser.

Having convinced herself to give in, she placed her hand into Lord Zabini's outstretched one and followed blindly as he pulled her towards him.

ooo

Whilst the fake Lord Zabini was having his dance in the library, the real Lord Zabini was indulging in a dance himself in the ballroom. He had a smile of amusement on his face as his uncooperative dance partner studiously ignored him and stiffly followed him as he led her around the floor.

He had given her no choice in accompanying him, having voiced his request loud enough for the other guests around him to hear his invitation and he particularly enjoyed the glare she had sent his way before she had reluctantly accepted his hand, squeezing it as tightly as she could along the way.

It had felt like being squeezed by a butterfly. He had kept his opinion to himself, having an inkling that the firebrand in his hold would not hesitate to aim a swift kick to an area she would be coming to know most closely in the near future if he had anything to do with it.

Ignoring protocol, he leaned his head into the curve of her neck that was bared so nicely to him since she'd twisted her head away in an effort to look away from him. "You never did tell you me your name."

For the first time since he'd approached her, she tilted her head up towards his and looked him straight in the eyes for longer than two seconds. Blaise frowned at the alarm flashing across her face before a stony expression settled over it.

"Is this not a masquerade ball we are at?" she demanded.

Blaise smiled, knowing where she was going to take this conversation but willing to humour her for the moment. "I believe the fact that I am present and wearing a mask indicates the fact that yes, we are at a masquerade ball."

His sarcastic reply had her arms jerking in anger. Another glare was sent his way when he merely tightened his grip on her so she couldn't move away from him.

"And I assume that you realise the premise of wearing a mask is to keep one's identity hidden."

"I do."

"Then I shall allow myself to follow the unwritten rules of a masquerade ball and keep my identity a secret."

"Didn't your mother tell you when you were a little girl that you shouldn't dance with strangers?"

"I didn't wish to dance with you in the first place."

"And yet here you are in my arms."

"You know very well that you allowed me no choice in the matter."

"You insult me; I would never _force_ a woman to dance with me."

His words earned him another glare and Blaise couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his mouth. When he looked back down at her, she had once more turned her head away from him. That suited him just fine and he bent his head back down to whisper into her ear.

"I'll stop dancing with you if you inform me of your name."

Another glare was sent in his direction as she tilted her head up to his.

"I would rather suffer through this dance than tell my name to the likes of you."

Blaise stiffened at the disgust behind her words. "What do you mean the likes of me?" he demanded as his hold on her tightened unconsciously.

She wriggled in his arms before answering with no less ire in her tone. "I meant someone like _you_. A good for nothing rake who wiles away his time with indecent activities whilst living off the allowance his father gives him. I've met _gentlemen_ like you before and I have no interest in befriending you or becoming one of your conquests."

Blaise snapped at her damning words and he pulled her body towards him harshly. He looked down on her upturned face heatedly. "You just insulted my honour little girl. If you had been a man I would have already challenged you to a duel. I'll just have to carry out my punishment in another manner."

His right hand dipped low, passing her waist and coming to rest above the curve of her behind. She gasped at the action and then again as she understood the innuendo hidden in his words.

"How dare you?" She gasped. With a fierce wrench, she pulled herself out of his hold. Blaise let her go before she could hurt herself.

With one last fiery glare, she gritted her teeth, tilted her chin up at him before she flounced away. Blaise noted the stares that she received as she walked off the dance floor and smiled.

"I dare." He said to himself. And then he followed behind her.

ooo

Draco's own lips curved into a smile as Isabella laughed out loud in delight. It had taken her a few moments to get into the dance but now...

In first few moments she had looked so studious as she listened to his teachings and then she'd refused to look up from her feet in the fear she would step on his toes.

She had been stiff in his arms as he silently led her around the library, no noise between them other than the faint sound of the orchestra and the occasional murmur as Isabella counted the steps under her breath.

But when she had first accidentally stepped on his toes, her mouth agape in an endearing look of horrified discomfiture until he had thrown his head back and laughed, she had slowly let go off the tension in her body and relaxed.

As Draco swung them gently around the room, his mind let go of all thoughts to do with his father's new fiancée and seducing a witch to have some fun with. All he was concentrating on was the woman in his arms.

"Tell me more about yourself." he murmured quietly, not wanting to disturb the ambiance of contentment between them.

"What would you like to know?" Isabella asked him.

The truth, Draco thought silently. But he couldn't very well ask her that without letting it be known who he was in return. "You mentioned you just returned from France with Lord Malfoy's son? Have you lived in France for long?"

Isabella stiffened in his arms and gave a small shrug. "A while." She sad vaguely.

"You don't speak with a French accent." He continued to prod lightly.

"M-My mother was English."

"Ah…May I ask why you decided to come to England? I've spent time in France myself, and out of the two countries, I would pick France to reside in if I had a choice."

"You've visited France?" she said excitedly before evidently realising that she too, "lived" there.

Draco let her off the hook and answered her question. "Yes, I studied there."

"How was it studying in France?"

"Better than I could have ever hoped for." He admitted truthfully.

"Did you study at Beauxbaton's?"

Draco nodded and he heard Isabella sigh wistfully. They danced in silence for the next few moments despite the many questions racing through his mind.

"I always dreamt of attending a school such as that." She admitted quietly.

Draco nearly staggered at the trust she had shown in him by speaking those words out loud. Practicing magic was forbidden for an unmarried woman and simply indicating that she wanted to own a wand would have been enough to ostracise her from society.

An idea popped into his head but it took him a few seconds to act on it. When he did, he still couldn't believe what he was risking for this woman he had not even known for fifteen minutes at most. Releasing his arms from around her, he reached inside his robes and slowly pulled out his wand.

When Isabella caught sight of it, she gasped, the eyes behind her mask growing wide. She flicked her gaze to him but it was pulled back to his wand a mere second later. When he extracted it fully, he held it out in front of him, allowing her to study it in greater detail. Her stare was almost reverent and in that moment, Draco knew he had made the right decision regardless of any consequences he might face.

Walking behind her, he shuffled until he was as close to her back as he could possibly get without actually touching her. His arms went around her so the wand was in front of her body, pointing away from them.

"Put your hands on it." He whispered in her ear.

Her hands shook as she complied. His own palms came to cover hers and he non-verbally extinguished the candles in the room. When she gasped quietly, he moved closer. "Say Lumos out loud after the count of three."

"Lumos?" she queried.

"Yes. After three. One. Two. Three."

She said the charm out loud at the same moment as he said it non- verbally in his head. The wand heeded his command and the candles burned bright once more.

Isabella cried out, her arms slipping out from under his as she turned around in exhilaration. He saw her body freeze as she registered just how close he was to her.

"Thank You." She whispered with feeling.

Draco knew he would forever regret this moment if he didn't try just once, and so when he spoke his "You're welcome", he ended it with a light brush of his lips across hers. When she didn't back away or slap him silly, he pressed firmer and it wasn't long before her lips began mimicking his actions.

He would have liked the kiss to last longer but when she pulled back after a few moments, he didn't follow her. She looked up at him uncertainly, her fingers coming up to rest over her lips before she caught her bottom lip between two of her teeth and looked over her shoulder to the doors.

"The music has stopped." She murmured.

"I believe the quadrille is next and I think every young woman should add the quadrille to her dancing repertoire."

Isabella smiled at him but stepped away, shaking her head. "I should return to the ball before I am missed."

Draco wanted to refuse but thought the better of it. When she returned to the ballroom and re-joined her chaperone, maybe he would recognise the older woman and correctly deduce Isabella's true identity.

"Of course." He said instead, graciously bowing his head at her.

She curtseyed in response. "Thank you for the dance, Lord Zabini…and for the magic."

"You're very welcome, Lady Black. Although I confess, I did have an ulterior motive for teaching you the waltz."

Isabella's eyes grew guarded. "Oh?" she hedged.

Draco smiled. "Now I get to ask you to dance the next waltz with me out in the ballroom. And since the old busybodies don't know about our first dance in here, they won't know any better when I ask you for a second."

Isabella smiled slightly.

"Until later then, Lady Black."

He frowned when Isabella's smile turned sad. "Goodbye, Lord Zabini." She said before she turned on her heel and quickly walked towards the exit.

Before Draco could say anymore, she had opened the doors and slipped out.

ooo

Padma glanced behind her and gritted her teeth as she saw a path of people clearing the way to allow the man in the dark mask to pass untouched through them.

_Why was he following her? _

She hadn't had a choice in dancing with the man since he'd asked so loudly and she hadn't wanted to draw attention to herself. She thought she would have managed to get through the dance whilst ignoring him but when he had asked her what her name was, she had frozen.

She, Hermione, her mother, the girls at the shop had spent hours sewing Hermione's and her dresses for tonight. They had extensively plotted out Hermione's back story, what she would say if anyone approached her, how she would act…the various excuses she could use in order to leave early.

But not once had they come up with a backstory for herself! She now realised how foolish they had been in thinking they wouldn't get caught. They should have listened to her mother's warnings when they'd had the chance.

Risking another glance back over her shoulder, her eyes met _his_ and her hands turned to fists beside her. Behind the safety of her mask, she frantically glanced from side to side to see if she could spot Hermione- they had to leave right this moment. Hermione may have an invitation to the ball by Lord Malfoy, but she most certainly didn't. She didn't want to get her sister and Mr. Smith in trouble and put them in a position where they could lose their jobs.

When she saw a familiar flash of bright white, she quickly breathed out a sigh of relief and turned her gait to walk towards Hermione.

She was so close to the other woman, had made eye contact with her and sent an unspoken message that they needed to leave urgently, a message that was received as Hermione nodded slightly, when Padma's gaze of Hermione was blocked by a sea of black velvet.

Horrified, she stopped walking and watched numbly as Lord Malfoy walked up to Hermione. At the same time, a warm hand settled firmly around her waist in a possessive and inappropriate hold that she would have not allowed had she not been so shocked.

Warm breath hit her ear. "Do not think you can run from me. You owe me a punishment, little one."

Padma watched with wide eyes as Hermione shifted and glanced towards her helplessly…before she slowly lifted her arm and rested it on top of Lord Malfoy's.

"Oh, Merlin." She breathed out. The hand around her waist tightened.

They were in trouble.

ooo

Hermione walked beside Lord Malfoy with her arm resting on his arm. She might not have been aware of the stares she had been receiving when she had entered but she certainly noticed them now. The room was alternating between complete silence and bouts of hushed whispers and Hermione's chest burned from the breath she was holding tightly in her lungs.

Dear Merlin. Why had she come tonight? She glanced behind her and sought out Padma. Her accomplice in tonight's activities was standing away from her with the same look of helplessness in her eyes. When Hermione latched her gaze on the arm wrapped around her friend's waist, one that her friend was covertly trying to dislodge with her fingers, she realised there would be no help from Padma.

They were both in trouble.

Hermione still wasn't sure how Lord Malfoy had recognised her as she re-entered the ballroom but he had. When he'd made the statement that he was assuming her presence at the ball signalled she was agreeing to his marriage proposal, Hermione had had no choice but to nod her head in agreement.

She'd accepted his hand as he led her through the crowds, parading her for all to see, before they came to a stop by the refreshment stand. She knew what was coming and she mentally congratulated herself for keeping a steady grip on the champagne flute that was handed to her.

"Lords and Ladies, close friends, if I could please have your attention, I have an announcement to make."

Hermione scanned the crowd, seeing no faces until she latched onto a grey mask making his way through the crowd.

Oh dear Merlin, no… One night… all she wanted was one night, one untarnished memory she could keep locked away and safe for the remainder of her married life as Lady Malfoy. Lord Malfoy removed his mask and she knew she should remove her own.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before lifting a trembling hand to her mask. She still had her eyes shut when she removed it and with her heightened senses, the few gasps from the peerage that recognised her from her father's shop, sounded unbearably loud.

"I would like to share with you that this woman, Miss Hermione Granger, has accepted my hand in marriage."

That was all Lord Malfoy said. Him sipping from his glass created a wave through the room as everyone followed in his footsteps bar two people staring at her. Lord Zabini had removed his own mask, his features even more handsome than she had hoped, despite the angry look distorting his features. She took in a breath as he began walking towards her.

Tearing her eyes away from him, she blindly searched for Padma. Her friend was also making her way towards Hermione, her lips pursed in a tight line.

"Ah Miss Granger, here's someone I would like to introduce you to."

Hermione turned her attention back to Lord Malfoy and looked in the direction to where his gaze was directed. She froze.

"Miss Granger, I would like you to meet my son, Draco. Draco, this is my fiancée, Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione couldn't understand what was happening. Draco? Lord Malfoy's son? But this was Lord Zabini. _Her _Lord Zabini.

Her free hand was lifted from her side and Lord Malfoy's son brought her knuckles to his lips in an unfashionable display of attention.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, _Miss Hermione Granger._ I'd be honoured if you'd join me for a dance tonight. The waltz perhaps?"

ooo

Draco clutched _Isabella's_ hand tightly. _The little lying bitch_. Burning anger stirred in his stomach and rose up to spread throughout his body as he reminded himself of what a fool she had just made him.

As he let go off her arm, it fell limply back down to her side and she stared at him in a daze.

When a witch wearing a red mask emerged from the guests and boldly walked up to them, Hermione tore her eyes from him to face the arriving witch. She took in a deep breath as something flashed between her and this new woman, before she turned back to face him.

She had masked her face with a composed look but when she spoke, he heard the faint tremble running through her voice. "I'm afraid I will have to decline your invitation, Lord Malfoy. I only attended tonight to accept your f-father's proposal. I'm afraid I must return to my father at once."

Draco smiled coldly, not planning to allow her to leave just yet. Not until he got his bloody second waltz. Better yet, maybe he would ask her to dance the quadrille?

"May I ask how your father is?" his father spoke.

Hermione turned to face him. "As well as can be expected." She said quietly.

His father nodded understandingly and Draco remembered his father's earlier words. At the time he hadn't cared on how callous his father had sounded about the imminent death of his fiancée's father but now that he had met Isabella…no Hermione, it somehow felt wrong, despite the anger burning through him.

"Miss Granger?" the witch in red said quietly.

Hermione flinched in response, quickly composing herself once more. "Yes. I'm ready."

She smiled once more in his father's direction and Draco entered a daze as his world filled with an angry buzz as he looked at his _perfect woman_.

And then she was leaving…without even giving him one last look or a polite goodbye.

When she was finally out of sight, Draco turned back to his father in disgust. "You didn't tell me how young she was. Merlin, she's young enough to be your daughter." He spat out.

Lucius looked at him with fire in his icy eyes. "A man of my age marrying as woman young as she may have gone out of fashion in the last few years but don't pretend that it doesn't occur Draco, or that I would be the first."

"She's a lying-" he was forced to stop when one of his father's friends stepped up to congratulate him. Draco remained silent throughout the interaction until it was safe to begin again. "I know how important this is but what's in it for her. You're so worried about our assets and my inheritance..."

"Enough, Draco. This is not the time to talk about this. We will discuss this in private later."

And with that, his father walked away from him too.

ooo

Hermione wrapped herself in the shawl Padma had just handed over to her and the two of them climbed into the cart they had ridden on the way over. They began their journey in silence until Padma broke it.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Hermione lifted her fingers to her lips. She swore she could still feel them tingling after Lord Zabini's kiss.

No! It wasn't Lord Zabini. It had been Lord Malfoy. Dear Merlin, it had been Lord Malfoy.

When he had taken her arm and kissed her knuckles, she had barely stopped herself from flinching at the action. The rage that had burned in his eyes caused acid to rise in her throat.

What a fool she'd been in thinking that she would be able to have _one_ untarnished memory to see her through her marriage.

A shiver snaked up her spine. "So am I." she said in return to Padma's statement. "Who was the man in the dark mask? I saw him touching you."

From beside her, she felt Padma stiffen before she too, shivered. "No-one. He was no-one." She replied firmly.

Hermione didn't believe her friend but couldn't bring herself to take the conversation any further. And so in the dark countryside, both women wrapped their shawls tighter against their bodies, huddled their noses in the material and sat silently as they made their way home from a night which had changed their lives.

* * *

_Author's Note: So I hoped you liked the first of what I hope to be are many regency era oneshots that I will be including in this collection. I'd like to dedicate the oneshot to waterflower20 who PM'd me asking me if I might write a oneshot with the plot idea "Hermione is getting married to Lucius but realises she is in love with Draco". She graciously asked that if possible, the oneshot be set in the regency era (although she didn't have a problem with it being set in the modern era either!) and the entire storyline just popped into my head, so thank you! _

_I'd also like to thank everyone who offered me the use of their tumblr accounts to sort out my little situation. As far as I can tell, it's all been sorted (I think) but if anyone of you see an audiobook of one of my stories or I see anything crop up in the future, please contact me as I will definitely be needing your help if your offers are still open. _

_Lastly, please forgive and point out any mistakes I've made in the chapter. It's late right now and I'm finding it physically impossible to go through the chapter to edit it fully. I'd have left it till tomorrow but I promised another reader an update today and I know there will be something I'll have missed. _

_Thank you for reading and until next time, Curiositykils_


End file.
